How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The final entry of the Dragon Warriors trilogy. When Gavin is bound to fulfill his prophecy, the evil Lord Xao has regained his strength and has killed the leader of the warriors. With the two groups at his side and the conflict about to end, will their victory end the Light and Dark forever? And what will become of Gavin's fate if he succeeds? Find out and review!
1. Promotion

_**Hi. Something told me that I forgot to add a promotion for Dragon Warriors III. And so, to those who haven't seen it yet, here it is. I'm sorry I didn't put it here because I was making the first chapter longer in order to give me enough time to make the later ones longer too. So, to those who had previously read the previous Dragon Warriors stories (Animation Universe 2005, NickEarnhardtJunya, Superfan44, M4dG4rl & QueenEvanescenceStar), feel free and read the now updated story with only 12 chapters.)**_

_**Anyway, this promotion shows the events of the previous Dragon Warriors stories with the three Xao Fu Berk Dragons and Gavin meeting Hiccup and Po for the first time. That's the only thing I need for this. So, enjoy! :)**_


	2. Gavin's Vision

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 1: Gavin's Vision**_

At a bright white cloudy sky, a voice is heard from across the distance.

_**"Darkness..."**_

_**"Rage..."**_

_**"Destruction..."**_

_**"The only three things that Lord Xao has when he ruled all of the Dark. None has known his weakness until now. One day, three humans from different worlds came to China and have joined us in our attempt to bring an end to the Dark. Hiccup, a Viking from Berk and a dragon rider and trainer, who defeated the deadly Red Death with his dragon friend, Toothless. Ryan Mors, a teenager orphan in Colorado, who fought against Lord Raxthorn and destroyed the darkness within him. He is also my nephew and with him on my side, all shall triumph. Then, the third human is Gavin from USA. A story-writer who caused the Light and Dark conflict and has favored the Dragon Warrior and Hiccup all these years. When he came to China, Lord Xao returned with a monstrous dragon form. He attacked all of us except the two humans, who worked together and, with the help of the source of power and the Artifacts of the Light, they defeated Lord Xao, but he was not destroyed. Not just yet. He is to regain his strength quite soon."**_

Then, Shi Lang appears at the balcony of Shen's palace at Gongmen City staring at the citizens living peacefully. Lord Raxthorn appears and stood next to him.

"Shi Lang", said Lord Raxthorn, "It is nearly late."

"What can you see here, Raxthorn?", asked Shi Lang.

"Peace and happiness", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Yes, but there is something else", said Shi Lang, "Something much more sinister that would destroy them forever."

"Lord Xao", said Lord Raxthorn, "Do you think it's wise to warn them once he regains his strength?"

"It is not China he would try to destroy again, Raxthorn", said Shi Lang, "The council has told me that he plots to destroy another world, much like our very own, but different. It is a world filled with human beings."

"What human world is it? Colorado? USA? Or perhaps all of the world?", asked Lord Raxthorn.

"No", said Shi Lang, "It is a placed where dragons and humans fought each other, but they lived together in peace and harmony. It's the same place where you fought against Hiccup, his kind, and the Kung Fu Masters."

Lord Raxthorn remembers and a flashback shows him destroying Berk when he turned evil. It also shows him and his army fighting against the two groups in my last battle for their two worlds.

"I've been to that world before, Shi Lang", said Lord Raxthorn, "The Darkness was inside me when I made some horrific deeds. I've even killed the human boy's mother and I've broken his heart, yet he had the courage to help them earn their triumph against me. What I did was astonishingly horrible, but with Lord Xao..."

"We must tell them", said Shi Lang, "Especially the American human. I have a feeling that..."

"Yes", said Lord Raxthorn, "His own self at earth is doing this. But why?"

"We're not sure, Raxthorn", said Shi Lang, "But, Gavin's prophecy is his alone and he must do it by himself. He does need some help from others, however."

"And when will they help him?", asked Lord Raxthorn.

"Only when the time is given", said Shi Lang, "A sacrifice must also be given from only one person."

"And who would do that sacrifice?", asked Lord Raxthorn again.

"The Viking", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Hiccup?", asked Lord Raxthorn, "Why the Viking, Shi Lang? What does he give you when the darkness will soon rise again against us?"

"I believe him and the other human to be the chosen ones", said Shi Lang, "Not because of their honor, dignity, and pride, but there is something else that I might need to help win this war."

"Tell me, Shi Lang", said Lord Raxthorn, "What does that human Viking give you?"

"Courage", said Shi Lang, "Humans are known for their bravery even when hope seems lost at first. They unite with each other and defeat their enemies because of people's beliefs and the importance of refusing to give into the darkness. That's why Hiccup and Gavin are the chosen ones and they're the ones we have left for this war."

"I have one person who I trust as well", said Lord Raxthorn, "Ryan Mors's the one. I regretted what I've done when I killed his mother. But he forgave me and when I'm gone, I need him to always have me inside his heart."

"We're glad we have them as great friends, Raxthorn", said Shi Lang, "Now, come. We must see them at the Valley of Peace."

The two disappeared out of Shen's palace and the screen fades to black. Meanwhile, at the Valley of Peace, in Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant, while Po, the Dragon Warrior and Hiccup, the Dragon Rider, are sleeping peacefully, we see Gavin, the nineteen year old teenager, sleeping as well. He dreams about himself in a dark forest where he hears sinister noises far away from him. He turns around and sees the shadow of a dragon. Then, the dragon form disappears and it turns out to be Lord Xao, the falcon overlord of the Dark's ancestors.

"Hello, human", said Lord Xao darkly and Gavin runs away from him, but nearly two minutes later, he bumps into a rocky path and a dead end for him, "You cannot escape from me. Tell me the secrets of your whereabouts and I shall leave you no harm."

"I won't talk!", exclaimed Gavin, "You can't make me!"

"Tell me!", shouted Lord Xao.

"Never!", shouted Gavin, "You're just a feathered bird-brain that I just created out of a fanfic!"

"A fanfic, eh?", asked Lord Xao and chuckles in the most creepy way while Gavin closes his mouth with his right hand.

"Oh, shoot!", exclaimed Gavin and suddenly, a light bow and arrow appears and picks them up.

"What are you going to do with that thing?", asked Lord Xao even more darker than he'd imagined.

"THIS!", shouted Gavin and the bow shines brightly before he shoots it at the dark overlord offscreen, causing the forest to shine brightly before the dream disappears. Gavin wakes up from without screaming. He looks at the two before he went back to sleep. The next morning, he told the others, including the Berk Vikings.

"Is it really true?", asked Astrid.

"Lord Xao was in your dream?", asked Tuffnut.

"And he forced you to tell him where your own self is?", asked Ruffnut.

"But, instead, you killed him with a bow and arrow for real?", asked Snotlout.

"Of course", said Gavin, "I mean, if I would've done that, I would've put an end to the conflict, but it was just a dream. Besides, what have I got that Lord Xao doesn't?"

"You're smart and kind, that's what matters", said Hiccup, "Besides, if this dream of yours does happen, well... we're not sure. That's for you to decide."

"I guess you're right", said Gavin, "But, there's one peculiar thing that bothers me. Soon, I'll be having visions of some sort. Do you think so, Hiccup?"

"Of course", said Hiccup, "Maybe it could be a part of your prophecy."

"And with that, you'll help us defeat the Dark even if it takes", said Astrid.

Gavin smiles and walks away from the others.

"I'm going to take a walk around the Valley of Peace", said Gavin, "Just for a while. See you guys later."

"See you", said Hiccup and as Gavin walks around the Valley of Peace with the villagers, he starts having visions of the same nightmare he had before it started to bother him for a moment. He snaps out of it and continues his walk.

Meanwhile, back at Earth, we see Gavin's own self writing the beginning of How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Lord Xao appears in his dragon form, but still weakened from the last battle he fought against Hiccup and Ryan Mors.

"Lord Xao!", exclaimed Gavin.

"You!", exclaimed Lord Xao.

"Your own self had a dream, genius", explained Lord Xao, "I had to find you because he told me that you created me for a fanfic! Am I right?"

"Of course you are", said Gavin, "What are you going to do if you find my own self?"

"I will destroy him and put an end to your own world", said Lord Xao darkly

"I don't know how you got here, but you'll never hurt my self or the others", said Gavin sternly.

"Your own self told me that you made me for a fanfic, am I right?", asked Lord Xao.

"Of course, you're right", said Gavin, "Where did you get that?"

"He had a dream", said Lord Xao, "He killed me with a bow and arrow right after he told me. When I find your own self, I will put an end to you and your planet as well."

"Don't bet on it, Xao", said Gavin, "He'll be ready for you. He has the two groups at his side. The Light and the Dark have both joined forces as well to put an end to you once and for all."

"We'll see about that, human", said Lord Xao darkly and laughs evilly before he disappears. Gavin frowns at his disappearance before the screen fades to black to see the title appear in dark red and brown italic letters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, folks. It's been two months since I completed How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II and now, I've finally started to rewrite this story. This first chapter is even longer than the previous How To Train Your Kung Fu entries. I wanted to give the conversation between Raxthorn and Shi Lang a little bit longer to boost the length. Anyway, I'll update the story very soon, so enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! Oh, and the voice for the prologue... that was Shi Lang! Just to let you know :)<strong>_


	3. Gavin Meets His Own Self

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 2: Gavin Meets His Own Self**_

Later, back at the training room at the Jade Palace, while the Furious Five are teaching the Vikings the same Kung Fu techniques, but only when they use them to fight an army, Gavin is looking at the mountain far away from here. Hiccup and Astrid watch him before they spoke.

"How long has he been staring at the mountain?", asked Astrid.

"Quite a long time, I think", said Hiccup, "Maybe I should go talk to him."

Hiccup walked towards Gavin and spoke to him.

"Hey, Gavin", said Hiccup.

"Hey, Hiccup", said Gavin.

"I was wondering if you are done looking at that mountain and just focus on the training right now", said Hiccup.

"Well, I would love to do some Kung Fu", said Gavin, "But the one thing I would really look forward to is to get my... you know... um..."

"It's about our dragons, isn't it?", asked Hiccup

"Yeah, that", said Gavin, "I would like to get to own dragon someday, but I don't know if I'll have enough experience for that."

"You'll get that chance, Gavin", said Hiccup, "Only when the time is right. Oh, and in case you don't know yet, we're leaving for Berk tomorrow."

"Seriously?", asked Gavin in an excited manner.

"Of course", said Hiccup.

"I've always wanted to go there", said Gavin.

"OK", said Hiccup, "For now, you can go back to whenever you were doing."

"Alright", said Gavin and keeps looking at the mountain before he starts hearing the same voices that kept coming into his head. It starts to give him a headache.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Gavin, the other person, is trying to continue to write the second chapter, not knowing what to do next to continue the story since it's release in Janurary 25. He try to come up with something, but he too is having a headache as well. Then, he came up with something that would convince Gavin to meet him, but before he would do that, Lord Xao appears once again and this time, he attacks him with his tail.

"I know what you're thinking", said Lord Xao, "You're going to convince your own self to meet you someplace else."

"You are not killing my own self!", exclaimed Gavin.

"I will", said Lord Xao, "and there's nothing you can do about it!"

The dragon disappears, leaving Gavin desperate that he quickly got back to his computer. He starts to type in his own words into the sky of the Valley of Peace.

"Meet me at the mountain right now", said the words in the sky as his own self in China has read it.

"Hiccup", said Gavin, "I think my self's sending me a message."

"What did it say?", asked Hiccup.

"It said that I should meet him in the mountain", said Gavin, "I think it's just me, Hiccup."

"What is he talking about, Hiccup?", asked Po as he and the Furious Five walked towards the two.

"My self just sent me a message and it said I have to meet him in the mountains alone", said Gavin, "I'll come back once I meet him. Alright?"

"Well, if you insist", said Tigress, "Tell him we want to meet him too."

"You might see him soon enough, Tigress", said Gavin, "You might."

Gavin walks out of the training room and goes into a pathway that leads him to the forest while the Vikings continued their training with the Furious Five. Later, as the sun begins to set over the horizon, Gavin has finally made it to the mountain where the voices continue to spead into his mind.

"I'm coming", said Gavin and as he runs towards a shadow it happens to be his own shadow.

Meanwhile, we see Gavin at school typing the chapter on his laptop during class and with a few more words he could type to continue it, he transports himself to China where he magically appears in front of his own copy.

"Hello, me", said Gavin.

"Hello... uh, me", said Gavin, "I did it. I've fulfilled the prophecy."

"Well, not yet", said Gavin, "I mean, yes, I'm here and you got what you wanted, but that's not why I'm here in the first place."

"Then, what's it about?", asked Gavin.

"Looks like you got the chance to meet your own creator", said Gavin.

"Creator?", asked Gavin, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, but here goes nothing", said Gavin, "I'm a fanfic writer and I'm from the same planet you're on. Earth. I'm just like you: an average every-day person who has autism, but still a good person who helps people most of the time. I've been doing that for as long as I can remember. Then, when I had a computer, I started to do some things. You see, I first made my own account in 2008 during October and all I did was review some stuff from the past few years. I haven't learned how to make a story as time went by. Then, in 2011, I finally started to make my first fanfic story. It was a story about Tai Lung and Tigress because I didn't like the way he died in the end of the first film. After making four or three fanfiction stories, I had to come up with a series for Kung Fu Panda. So, I put the conflict between the Light and the Dark in Kung Fu Panda: The Dark is Rising. When I made that story, everyone liked it. When I finished the story, I made a crossover. Because I thought that if Kung Fu Panda would meet the How To Train Your Dragon group, it would be so awesome. It turned out to be a huge hit and everyone liked it. I made a sequel to How To Train Your Kung Fu, but after the second, the third entry is the reason why I continued the conflict of the Light and Dark. Because the first two entries didn't have anything to do with the Light and Dark conflict, save the five daggers and the Sword of Odin, which are the artifacts of the Light. Oh, and about the Dark. You see, I... I made a dark overlord named Lord Raxthorn to begin with and I made him try to destroy the two groups, but I didn't mean to. It was because I had to make the story have a edge to it. I made him change because of what he had done when he became evil and I made him the lord of the Light when he killed Yerashi. But just when I thought the fifth would end the series, I forgot to end the conflict between the light and dark, so I decided to make a trilogy that continues the series. The trilogy was called the Dragon Warriors trilogy. The first was for Hiccup and Po to defeat the three Xao Fu Berk Dragon Clan and the second was for Lord Xao, the ancestor of the Dark, to return and gain his revenge on the Light. Also, I decided to add myself into China because I thought it would be cool if I meet those two for the first time and I did. But I'm not in this world, Gavin. I put you in this world. That's the whole point of why I brought you here to begin with."

"So... that's what this is all about?", asked Gavin, "You're the reason the Light and Dark conflict happened? You made the Light and the Dark? You... you brought me to China just so you can help me defeat Lord Xao?"

"Yes, of course I did", said Gavin, "and with me at your side, I'll do whatever it takes to help you end the Light and Dark conflict. Can you trust me?"

He reaches out his hand and Gavin took out his left hand. He stared at him for a moment, but that didn't help think about the fact that he brought his own copy to China just to head into Berk very soon. He smiled and agreed before they shook their hands.

"I will", said Gavin, "I will trust you. I have to keep this a secret until..."

"No, Gavin", said Gavin, "You have to tell them. If they don't know, they'll be killed. Even Lord Xao will try to kill you as well."

"Alright", said Gavin, "If they understand, they'll help me. But I don't have any training from the Five yet. Even Po and Tai Lung."

"Gavin, you don't need training or any of that stuff to be a hero", said Gavin, "Just let them be themselves. The only thing that you need to do to become a hero is to just... be yourself."

"Alright", said Gavin, "Thank you, me from Earth."

"You're welcome", said Gavin, "I have to get back to Earth before Lord Xao will find out about this. See you later."

Gavin disappears, leaving his copy to run away, excited that he had met his creator in China.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Gavin in excitement as he continues to run as fast as he could.

Later, he went back to the training room to find the Furious Five and the others gone.

"Where did they go?", asked Gavin and went to Shifu's room to see Shifu resting for a little bit.

"Master Shifu, where did the others go?", asked Gavin.

"They went to the village", said Shifu, "It's under attack. I must rest and let them do the work. You can go help them if you like."

"Thank you, master", said Gavin and quickly ran out of his room.

After going out of the Jade Palace, he sees fire in the village. He then finds the Furious Five rescuing the villagers and he groaned in disappointment.

"Darn it!", exclaimed Gavin, "I'm too late!"

Suddenly, he hears a roar from across the distance. He turns around and sees a red fire dragon, similar to a Monstrous Nightmare, but in a different shape and has black and red scales on it.

"What is that thing?", asked Gavin.

"It's some kind of fire dragon", said Hiccup after he appeared with Astrid and the other Vikings.

"It looks like a Monstrous Nightmare", said Snotlout, "Like mine."

"But it has different scales", said Fishlegs, "I've never seen this kind of dragon before in the Book of Dragons."

"What do you think it's called?", asked Astrid.

"It's called the Fiery Deathicus!", exclaimed the voice and when the groups turn around, they see Lord Xao flying towards them.

"Lord Xao!", said Gavin.

"Hello, human", said Lord Xao, "It's good to see you again. Especially you as well, Hiccup."

"What are you doing here?", asked Gavin.

"I've seen your own self on Earth and I plan to destroy him once I get rid of these two groups here", said Lord Xao sternly.

"You'll never get of us", said Po, "We'll protect our homes from the likes of you!"

"Oh, really?", asked Lord Xao and turns to the Fiery Deathicus, "Get them!"

The Fiery Deathicus attacked the two groups, but they dodged him. First, Hiccup and the Vikings rode of Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Zippleback.

"We have to block his attacks", said Hiccup, "Snotlout, you and Fishlegs aim for it's eyes. Ruffnut, you and Tuffnut distract it from the backside. Astrid and I will try and let it focus on just the two of us. Do you understand what you have to do?"

"Yes, sir", said Snotlout.

"Let's do this!", shouted Ruffnut.

The six separate into each three groups. Tuffnut and Ruffnut flew towards the backside and Zippleback hits it with it's tail. Hookfang and Meatlug tackled it in the chest, but that didn't stop the dragon from sending the two dragons flying backwards by roaring very loudly. Stormfly and Toothless, however, kept the dragon's focus on the two and a chase ensues when they lead it into the clouds. A battle between the three dragons begins, but it ends very quickly when the Fiery Deathicus when it makes a fiery red copy of Toothless' plasma blast. It blasts the two dragons, sending them flying towards the ground. The two humans are alright despite having been thrown towards the ground, but they are not injured.

"He's too strong", said Astrid, "We can't beat it."

The Fiery Deathicus flies towards the other villagers' homes and burns them, but the villagers themselves managed to escape and make it out alright.

"It's burning the villages", said Tigress, "There must be another way to destroy that thing!"

"There must be", said Monkey.

Gavin thought to himself, "_Oh, Gavin. If only you were here right now to help us_."

Then, he thought of an idea.

"Wait a minute", said Gavin, "I know a way to destroy that dragon!"

"You do?", asked Hiccup.

"I just met my own self today at the bamboo forest an hour ago", said Gavin, "He can help us."

Gavin walked towards the Fiery Deathicus before he spoke.

"If you want to hurt my friends, you're gonna have to go through me!", shouted Gavin and the Fiery Deathicus charged towards him.

Meanwhile, back at Earth, we see Gavin continuing to make the second chapter even longer than anyone would imagine. He seems a bit frustrated, not knowing what to do to help the two groups defeat that dragon. Suddenly, with a shock on his face, he finally comes up with something.

"I've got it!", exclaimed Gavin and types, "_Then, as the Fiery Deathicus is about to kill him, Gavin turns towards the moon when it shines on him. A ray beam hits him and from out of the sky came an ITunes armor. He picks it up and a flash of light blasts the dragon and sends it flying backwards, but is not defeated. Not just yet. Then, the armor transforms Gavin into an ITunes warrior with a Medieval sword, a silver/metal shield and a silver and black hoodie with a black IPOD that can play music whenever he fights someone or when he needs him from someone._"

"What the...?", asked Gavin.

"Then, as the Fiery Deathicus flies towards him, a piece of music called "Crusades" from the movie Season of the Witch plays on the background", said Gavin as he continues to type, "When it reaches to 1:13, Gavin ran from the dragon and climbs on the rooftop of one of the burned villages. He trips and nearly falls from the roof, but with the help of his hoodie armor, he flies to the sky. He gasped in a surprised look and shouted, "Alright!"

"WHOHOOOOOOOOO!", hollered Gavin in an excited manner and flies towards the dragon right after the epic part at 1:35 starts.

At first, the dragon is winning at first when it fires it's fiery plasma blast at him, but it was wrong. Gavin flew towards the dragon and a brawl ensues. Meanwhile, Gavin is still typing the chapter as the others don't know about it yet. He thought to himself, "_Hang on there, Gavin. I'm helping you_."

The Fiery Deathicus claws Gavin in the face, causing it to bleed for a moment, but the human resisted as he prepares his sword for his own attack. The dragon attacks again, but this time, Gavin uses his shield to block his tail whip. Then, he flew towards the dragon and stabs it with the sword, causing it to scream in terror. It crashes towards the gateway to the Valley of Peace, causing Gavin to fly backwards and hit the ground. Meanwhile, the two groups, having saw Gavin fight against the Fiery Deathicus, ran towards the human before Gavin can speak to them.

"Gavin...", said Hiccup.

"How...?", asked Po.

"Did...?", asked Tigress.

"You...?", asked Astrid.

"Do...?", asked Fishlegs.

"That...?", asked Snotlout.

Gavin looks at the death of the Fiery Deathicus before he turns to the others.

"It's a long story", said Gavin, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us", said Po.

"Well... here goes nothing", said Gavin, "I just saw my own self today a few minutes ago. At the bamboo forest."

"Yeah, we already knew that before you killed that dragon", said Astrid.

"Did you really meet him?", asked Po, "What did he say? Did he say about us?"

"Yeah", said Gavin, "He did. He told me that he brought the Vikings to this world so that they can make a friendship bond. He wanted to make sure you guys work together. Hiccup, the reason why you and the other Vikings have been brought here to China is because he made the Light and Dark conflict."

"But... why?", asked Hiccup.

"He was trying to bring it to an end, but he can't do it unless he wants me to bring you guys to a place where we can end it", explained Gavin, "He also told me that he made the first story about the Light and the Dark. Only Po was the one who defeated the first leader of the Dark, Lord Eroshi."

"You mean that guy who wanted to destroy all of China with the three Triangles of Honor?", asked Po.

"Exactly", said Gavin, "It's not your fault you haven't remembered it."

"I have", said Po, "It's just that no has even mentioned that name to me for a while."

"Well, but that's not the point", said Gavin, "The reason why he couldn't meet you guys today is because it wasn't the right time before Lord Xao would find out about it. We have to make sure that he doesn't know about my own self."

"If what you're saying is true, then, what should we do now?", asked Tigress.

"The Valley of Peace is destroyed", said Viper.

"Our homeland", said Crane.

"Gone", said Mantis.

Gavin looks at the Valley of Peace, the most beautiful fertile land in all of China, now in ashes and ruins while all of the villagers shed some tears from their eyes. He weighs his head down in disappointment. But that, however, didn't stop him from whispering to the sky.

"I'll do what I can to get these guys safe", whispered Gavin.

"What should we do now?", asked Monkey.

"I'll tell you what we should do", said Hiccup, "We have to do what Gavin says if we want to get rid of Lord Xao once and for all. Gavin, if your own self is back on Earth, then we'll need his help as well. For what you've done, you and Ryan Mors are my second and third in command. The others will be like soldiers, but not entirely real soldiers. I digress."

Gavin smiles and spoke.

"I'm with you, buddy", said Gavin.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <strong>This is my first chapter to be over 3000 words long and thank god, I've managed to do so in the first place to keep the story going. I mean, do you realize how long it would take for any other fanfiction writers to make a chapter about this long in the history of the internet? Anyway, I've add a little twist to the chapter where my own self, me, helps out my copy in China to fight against the Fiery Deathicus, the fiery version of the Monstrous Nightmare by giving him an ITunes armor. It was the only way for me to help him win his first battle against an enemy. With that aside, by tomorrow, I'll make the third chapter and possibly the others as soon as possible, so enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)<strong>


	4. Gavin Goes To Berk

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 3: Gavin Goes To Berk**_

The next day, we see Gavin and the others planning to leave Berk in the afternoon to prepare themselves for a fight against Lord Xao and his army if he makes one. Hiccup and Po have planned to ride Toothless towards him even though his powers will overpower them. They realized that they have their medallions as did Ryan Mors. King Oai, the prince who avenged his father's death by helping the two defeat Lord Rozelle and his panther army, have made a plan as well.

"We'll use our dragons to lure Lord Xao out of the way so we can give the people enough time to escape", said Fishlegs, "OK, I may not be a commander that much, but it's risk we're going to have to take for Berk."

"Great idea, Fishlegs, but one question", said Tuffnut, "How could we use our dragons when his fire-power could easily roast us to death?"

"Yeah, what he said", said Ruffnut.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Fishlegs does have a point", said Snotlout, "I know I've been making fun of your personality, but when any of those dragon freaks like Lord Xao will try and hurt you, I'll make sure I can cover for you there, buddy."

"Thanks, Snotlout", said Fishlegs, "I think that's very nice of you."

"What can I say?", asked Snotlout.

"Snotlout, I have to admit, you're doing a nice impression by helping Fishlegs", said Astrid.

"But what about the Kung Fu Masters?", asked Heather.

"Well, if he has any minions at all, we'll can defeat them real easily", said Mantis.

"I agree", said Monkey.

"If they're a bunch of small dragons, yeah, we can defeat them easily", said Viper.

"That goes for me too", said Crane, "What else would we do other than using our Kung Fu? Paint them a chinese handprint or something? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! OK, I'm making a joke, but let's move on."

"Our plans are beyond complicated", said Tigress, "I have a feeling that those plans can get us easily killed. But, with all due respect, I'd like to hear if any of you has another plan that would be different than ours."

Hiccup and Po looked at each other and turned to King Oai, who appeared recently after he arrived at the Valley of Peace a few hours ago when he saw Lord Xao

"My army and I will draw the creature to our trap", said King Oai, "We will set up a net trap so we can give Hiccup and Po enough time to finish him off. But, when he gains a new kind of power, it would be darn near impossible to do so. What do you think?"

"You do have a point there, Oai", said Po, "It does make it look harder enough to hold him for that long."

"I agree", said Gavin, "Or how about I can use my armor again like I did to that dragon last night? That could make the plan easier."

"Yeah, but even with that armor at your side, his new power can overpower you, human", said King Oai, "Erm, I mean, Gavin."

"Thank you", said Gavin.

"Can you please tell me why this person is helping us?", asked King Oai.

"He made the Light and Dark conflict and we have to make sure Lord Xao can't find out", said Hiccup, "That's why."

"Alright, then", said King Oai, "Lord Raxthorn, what plan do you have that would be better than ours?"

"We still have the artifacts of the Light, but last time, Ryan and Hiccup used the powers to defeat him, but he was not destroyed", said Lord Raxthorn, "When he finds a new form, I think, he would be unstoppable."

"What kind of form would he find?", asked Hiccup.

"Something dangerous than we could ever imagine", said Lord Raxthorn, "Let us hope that no one else other than Lord Xao will find that form."

"What should we do now?", asked Hiccup.

"I have an idea", said Gavin, "We have to make an even better army."

"Wait a minute", said Po, "Are you saying...?"

"Yes, we have to find some recruits", said Gavin, "We also need to train them."

"What kind of people can we find?", asked Hiccup.

"I believe I know a few people in this world", said Gavin.

Meanwhile, near the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, we see Lord Xao's minion finding the source of the form that was buried a few months ago when the Valley of Peace was in danger once again. He sucks the energy of the form with it's breath and brings it with him before he goes through a portal. Later, at Lord Xao's lair at the mountain far away from Gongmen City, we see Lord Xao in his dragon form continuing his rest until after the last wind blew from across the sky, his minion flew towards him and bowed respectfully to him.

"I have found a new form for you, my liege", said Lord Xao's minion, "Something of total magnificence that would make you feel... immortal."

"Have you found the location of the human boy?", asked Lord Xao.

"Not yet, my liege, but I will very soon", said Lord Xao's minion.

"If you do, tell him I have a message for him", said Lord Xao, "It's something that I need to remind him of when he sees me like his own copy did. Now go, do not fail me, and I shall make you a straight second-in-command when my power grows back. Before you go, bring forth the powerful form."

"Yes, my liege", said Lord Xao's minion and brings out the new dragon form before he flies away.

Lord Xao looks at the new form offscreen and puts it on before he groans painfully. He then opens his eyes and roars ferociously it caused the rest of his minions to run away.

"YES!", shouted Lord Xao, "MY NEW POWER IS BEYOND BELIEVABLE!" AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, we see Gavin recruiting a few villains he had seen from the Legends of Awesomeness show including Temutai, Heilang, & Meiling. The villains stared at Gavin for a moment and then he spoke.

"Here are you recruits", said Gavin.

"Seriously, that's the best you can come up with?", asked Monkey.

"Bringing our enemies here at the Jade Palace is not a smart thing to do, Gavin", said Shifu.

"Well, seems to me like we have no other choice", said Gavin, "I hate to say this, Master Shifu, but if you can trust them, we can do this... for the Valley of Peace."

Shifu looks at the villains before three of the chosen ones walked towards him.

"I may have tried to destroy you and your warriors here, but looks like you will need my SUPER STRENGTH AND LIABILITY!", shouted Temutai.

"Seriously, can you not shout anything out loud?", asked Gavin, "You know you'll make everyone feel infuriated with those kinds of manners."

"Alright, but it's just my habit and I CANNOT HELP IT!", shouted Temutai.

"Anyway, what do you think, Heilang?", asked Gavin.

"I may not be a skilled Kung Fu warrior, but I will show that creature that no one would mess with Heilang of the Lin Kuei", exclaimed Heilang, "My wolves and I will be of your assistance until the end."

"I have trained my Kung Fu skills all my life to my own students", said Meiling, "I'm sure Shifu will need my help."

"As long as you do not make a mistake like you did when you switched our bodies", said Shifu.

"Oh, I promise you that, sweetie", said Meiling affectionally.

"We'll help you no matter what", said Fung, the alligator, "I have a few weapons that might come in handy to take care of that dragon, but I'm not sure if they'll work."

"We just need to have faith", said Gavin, "Maybe they will work if we give them a chance."

"Gavin", said Lord Shen after he arrives past the other villains, "I'm not sure if this would work, but if you're going to need another villain in the army, then I will join you."

"Lord Shen", said Gavin, "Look like you're already in. Besides, I still like you and Tai Lung because of your complex personalities."

"Since when do you care about Tai Lung and Lord Shen that much?", asked Mantis.

"Ever since I saw the first two movies", said Gavin, "OK, now that we're done making the army, can we go to Berk right now?"

"Of course", said Hiccup, "Ready, Po?"

"Ready, Hiccup", said Po and the two along with Ryan Mors took out their medallions and said the words, but in a new kind of language that replaces the old words.

"Arck, Tuhu, Tweehi, Berk!", called Hiccup, Po, and Ryan Mors and the medallions transports the entire group of Vikings, Kung Fu Masters, the villagers, their arch-enemies, and Gavin to Berk.

As the entire group walked towards the gateway, Gavin feel a bit excited, but not too excited, to see the most beautiful and fertile land in the history of the animation film industry (OK, I'm going a bit too far on mentioning modern words to those two groups, but you get what I'm saying, right?)

"Finally, after all these years of watching the epic movie and the TV series, I've finally get to see this world for the first time", said Gavin.

"I knew you'd like it", said Hiccup, "Now that we made peace with the dragons

Later, while the group is taking a few rests and naps from their long day in order to get to their training, Gavin takes a walk around the village. He then looks at the view of the ocean from the gateway. He breaths deeply and smells the fresh air.

"It's so beautiful", whispered Gavin.

Meanwhile, at the Ku Zai palace, the homeland of the guardians of the Light, we see the warriors guarding the gateway until suddenly, they hear an evil laugh from across the distance. Rysu, the warrior who made the three Triangles of Honor to help Po defeat Lord Eroshi, walked towards the gateway and when he opens it, a blast forces him to fly backwards, but he landed safely on the ground.

"Show yourself!", shouted Rysu.

"Why, it's me, an old friend who made the three Xao Fu Berk Dragons go after your master", said Lord Xao.

"It cannot be", said Rysu and as Lord Xao walks towards him, he stared at him sternly, "Why have you come back? Our ancestors defeated you and sealed you off centuries ago."

"Let's just say the ways of the Dark magic brought me back", said Lord Xao, "It was just a little medallion worn by that Viking from another world."

"It matters not, Xao", said Rysu, "No matter what you will do, Light will prevail over the Dark. Good will win. Not to mention your friend, Eroshi, tried to destroy us all, but he failed. The Dragon Warrior had triumphed over his treachery and because of what he did to save us all, he will do it again. Hiccup's helping him and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, really?", asked Lord Xao, "Because, you see, I have an intriguing proposition for you."

"And what is that?", asked Rysu.

"I'm offering you a deal, Rysu", said Lord Xao, "You made those Triangles of Honor, did you not? I was wondering if you could make my own artifacts of the Dark? That way, I will need more power with the help of yours. Together, we can unite our alliances. Together, we can be something more than just an overlord and a warrior."

"Why should I do that?", asked Rysu, "You've spent half of your life defeating our ancestors so you can gain control over the balance."

"I'm sick of balance", said Lord Xao, "All I want to form our two worlds. With you on my side, we can do anything we want."

Rysu turned his back from Lord Xao and said to himself.

"I, Rysu, warrior of the Ku Zai Kingdom, leader of the Guardians, and forger of artifacts", said Rysu, "have decided not to make your deal, Lord Xao. The difference is that the Ku Zai is only meant to serve others, doing deeds that define the right, and protecting it at all costs. You and your kind did nothing but destroy happiness, peace, and freedom with hate, lust, and greed. If you understand, Xao, then do as you may, but I will not let you force me to take up my sword against my own people."

"I don't think so, Rysu", said Lord Xao, "You see, I have found another form that would make me powerful in all of the world. Only then will I be able to finish off that fat panda and that meddling Viking for overpowering me."

"You will not win, Lord Xao", said Rysu, "I helped make sure the Light will stay alive. Even your pathetic student, Eroshi, saw to that when he failed."

"That pathetic student...", said Lord Xao and transforms into a form that is very similiar to that of the same dragon that Po fought back at the Valley of Peace, "WAS MY SON!"

He then destroys all of the towers of the Ku Zai palace, causing Rysu and the other warriors to prepare themselves for battle.

"Why was he your son to begin with?", asked Rysu sternly.

"Because I sent him there to destroy the warrior who defeated two of his enemies", said Lord Xao, "It was a snow leopard and a peacock and yet, somehow he managed to turn them back to normal."

"What does this have to do with Po?", asked Rysu.

"Because I was the one who turned them evil", said Lord Xao, "so I can use them to make my powers stronger every day, but the forces of good prevented it."

"Well, your dark powers destroyed our ruler of this palace", said Rysu sternly, "I will never forgive the one who turned our beloved student into a killer. You destroyed our rules and turned yourself to them. Your deeds were beyond horrendous! YOU DESTROYED MY KIND AND TURN THEM INTO DUST! Soon, our reign will end your tyranny!"

"ENOUGH!", shouted Lord Xao and roars ferociously, but Rysu resisted, standing up to him with pride and dignity.

"What your warrior did was unforgivable!", shouted Lord Xao, "It's bad enough that my three dragons failed, but your fat panda took my son away from me! I shall kill the human first and then I shall turn the panda into nothing but ashes!"

Rysu took out his sword and the other Ku Zai warriors hold their attack positions.

"CHARRRRRRRGE!", shouted Rysu and as the Ku Zai warriors charged towards the dragon, a battle ensues and Lord Xao fires before the screen fades to black.

Meanwhile, at the Great Hall, we see Stoick hosting a meeting for both the villagers of Berk and the Valley of Peace.

"Citizens of Berk", said Stoick, "The reason why those villagers are here is because of a terrible event that happened last night. Their valley was destroyed by one dragon. Lord Xao. My son has learned that he is an ancestor of the Dark and he has returned once again to destroy our worlds. So, we have decided to form an army that would take him down once and for all. Unfortunately, his powers will overpower us. If anyone wants to join this army, raise your hands and say I."

All of the male Vikings raised their hands in agreement.

"If anyone wants to find shelter here in the Great Hall, raise your hands", continued Stoick.

All of the female Vikings raised their hands.

"Before this meeting would end, King Oai has requested a plan that would help us", said Stoick, "He using his army to help ours against Lord Xao when he strikes again. If anyone wants to speak, then do as you may."

"Hiccup and I would use Toothless to fly up there and keep him busy", said Po, "If we could do that, that would give us an advantage. Even though his powers can easily wipe us out, we'll use our medallions to heal us."

"We'll use our catapults to throw those rocks at him", said Gobber, "Once we do that, it'll make it easier to wipe his minions out."

"Gobber, didn't you hear what Lord Raxthorn said?", asked Astrid, "Only Gavin will end the Dark forever, so unless we can hold them back, Gavin will have enough time to use that Silver Bow and Arrow to help us win this war. If Hiccup's fighting that dragon again, then I'm gonna help him. He'll need me and Stormfly here."

"Thanks, Astrid, but what you'll do if he overpowers you?", asked Hiccup.

"We go down, together", said Astrid and holds Hiccup's hand.

Gavin, despite feeling nervous, starts to speak in next to the Vikings group.

"She's right", said Gavin, "We will go down together, but we can't do that to let the Dark win. I did this and I'm going to end it. Even if these guys get here or worse... getting killed, but as long as my own self still exists in my world, I'll do it for the sake of your two worlds. I may not be that much of a chatterbox, but... at least I got the chance to meet you guys. You guys are the greatest and once we win this battle, I'll never forget you."

Everyone cheered and applauded at the earth boy and Gavin smiled a bit before he sat back down.

"Everyone, if I may...", said Lord Raxthorn, "It is only necessary that if four humans will go by themselves and are accompanied by other animals, it would make it easier for them to hold off. The longer we keep Gavin hidden, the sooner he doesn't find him. I may not be a planner that much, but it is a risk we'll have to make."

"He's right", said Gavin, "I can't let Lord Xao find me. Though, even I would get killed, I will die trying to fight him."

"Those are brave words, human, but they are no match for his treachery", said Lord Xao, "It is best if we stick to my plan."

"The meeting is over", said Stoick, "Everyone head back to your homes, but take caution and take cover here if the dragon comes here soon."

The villagers of Berk and the Valley of Peace shared the houses with all of the children playing around with the pig, bunny, and goat children. Meanwhile, we see another minion working for Lord Xao watching Gavin walking with Hiccup and Astrid to get some training in how to use an axe to fight against their enemies. Only creatures. Then, he flies away and goes through a portal to Lord Xao's lair. He flies towards him and bows respectfully to him.

"I've found the human boy, Lord Xao", said Lord Xao's second minion, "He's at the Viking world. What should we do now?"

"The two groups are already there by now", said Lord Xao, "Tonight, we attack. Get yourselves suited up. We have a village to destroy."


	5. The Creator Arrives In Berk

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 4: The Creator Arrives In Berk**_

Later that night, we see Gavin practicing his axe fighting against Toothless, who dodges every attack he makes. He gets his shield before Toothless used his plasma blast at his axe, destroying it in the process. Gavin groans, but he quickly defends himself from the plasma blasts as Toothless continues to attack. He laughs in a nervous manner, but he didn't mind doing so. He was having so much fun. Meanwhile, back at Gavin's world, we see him typing the chapter at his dad's beach house when suddenly, he had a headache. He realized that something bad happened. He then starts to hear voices.

Gavin... I know you can hear me...

I have something that really belongs to you...

If you go look at the house and find that there's no one there, I will give you your answer...

"Oh, no", said Gavin, "I gotta get back there fast. If only Dad could take us back there before 3:00."

So, he waited until somewhere around 12:00 in the afternoon, Dad took him back to his mom's house around 1:00. He got back to where he was doing after finding there was no one at his house. His dad didn't notice neither did his brother, but only Gavin knew right from the beginning the moment he started to rewrite How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III.

"Alright, Lord Xao, I'm here", said Gavin, "Why did you tell me if no one's here?"

An image of Lord Xao appears on the screen on his laptop.

"Perhaps this will convince you", said Lord Xao and reveals his mother, his stepfather, his two younger siblings, and his older sister in bondage and are unconscious.

"What have you done to them, Xao?", asked Gavin sternly.

"I have always thought that if you come to me, I will let them go", said Lord Xao, "But first, your own self has to be brought to me. Bring him to me of our family dies. Your choice."

Then, the image disappears as Gavin weighs his head down in complete guilt. Even though it always happen like in every single movie where a villain takes someone you love the most captive until you surrender yourself to that villain, it didn't matter to him. He realized he had forgotten the most important thing in his life while he was very busy doing other stories and having personality issues with people: his family.

When he was a child he did so many great things with his mother, his stepfather, and the others, but he has been feeling pretty serious lately. It was the fact that each time everyone is rough around them, they don't apologize for it, but he was stubborn to accept that they've been doing it as it is their job to do so. Seven years have passed and feeling like he has no choice, but despite that, he has to form himself to his own copy in Berk.

That way he can tell him that he has his family captive, but what would he feel if he tells him that Lord Xao needs him alive? He wasn't sure how he would feel, but to him, there was no other way for him. So, he grabbed a couple of things to suit up.

As a song called "For Those Who Came in Late" from the movie "The Phantom" starts at the background, he prepared himself. He brought a toy sword he had from Busch Gardens last year and placed a couple of books he had read over the years. His Percy Jackson books, The Mortal Instruments books, The Heroes of Olympus books, The Chronicles of Narnia series, The Lord of the Rings trilogy, and His Dark Materials Trilogy from Phillip Pullman all covered the desk.

Then, as he got back to his laptop, he types four letters in a sky at Berk, causing his own self to turn around and see them. The four letters were:

I am coming, me!

Then, he prepares himself as the letters glow brightly and transports him out of the basement and into the portal.

As Gavin watches, the two groups walked past the homes and saw a bright ray of light from the sky. As it came down towards Gavin, his own copy came out of the ray and walked towards him.

"Good to see you again", said Gavin.

"Same here", said Gavin, "Are you ready to introduce me to the two groups now?"

"Now's the good time", said Gavin and the two clones walked towards the two groups.

"Everyone", said Gavin, "What you just saw coming from the sky is my clone. This is my creator... me from Earth."

"Wait a minute", said Monkey, "He looks the same as you."

"That's because we're the same age", said Gavin.

"What else do you expect?", asked Gavin.

"I don't know", said Monkey.

"It's... nice to meet you, Gavin 2 or creator", said Tigress, confused.

"It's alright, Tigress", said Gavin, "Besides, I always found you very attractive."

"Um...", said Tigress.

"Well, I suppose you made me fall in love in Tigress?", asked Tai Lung concerned.

"Yes, I did", said Gavin, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, for one thing, because of you, I started to have feelings for her despite our incest relationship towards each other", said Tai Lung, "But now I realize that as long I do good, I will help her in her fights. I want to thank you for what you did. Remind me to convince someone to fall in love, alright?"

"Sure thing", said Gavin, "Now, that I'm here, there's something I should tell you guys. It's very important."

Later that night, Gavin told the two groups along with the villains the reason he came to China and to Berk today: to warn his own self about Lord Xao trying to find him, but in order to do so, he must turn himself in or his family will die.

"Are you serious?", asked Astrid and Gavin nods his head *yes*.

"That must be terrible", said Viper, "If only there's something we can do."

"No", said Gavin, "You'll get killed. I have to do it alone."

He sighs in disappointment because he still felt guilty for not spending some time with his family.

"This is all my fault", said Gavin, "If I hadn't spend less time with them, none of this would've happened. But I let it happen because I had nothing else to do."

"Sometimes, the Dark can use good and vanquish it, but only one person with the will of peace and happiness can save it", said Lord Raxthorn.

"What else should we do?", asked Crane, "Even if we can't help him, we'll still be overpowered."

"You guys have to fight his minions first", said Gavin, "He's finally found you, Gavin, and you have to escape from him while you still can."

"Why should he do that?", asked Mantis.

"Because it'd be easier for him to go as far away as possible", said Gavin, "Gavin, Hiccup, Astrid and the Kung Fu Masters will go with you. The Vikings will hold Lord Xao off and his minions for long until you're gone. That's the plan I can come up with. Does everyone agreed?"

"Of course", said Zhong, "We hope you know what you're doing."

Gavin smiles and takes out his sword.

"Alright, everyone", said Gavin, "Let's get to work."


	6. Lord Xao Arrives At Berk

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 5: Lord Xao Arrives At Berk**_

Meanwhile, at the sky, we see Lord Xao flying with his minions far away from his lair at China. He then smells the scent of human flesh.

"Ah, I can smell it", said Lord Xao.

"What is, my lord?", asked Xao's third dragon minion.

"It's the human boy's flesh, you fool", said Lord Xao, "We're almost there."

As the dragons flew past the clouds and into the ocean, he saw a rock pillar that has a lantern on it. Then, they flew past it and saw an island that is waiting for them to attack.

"What should we do now, my lord?", asked the fourth minion.

"Prepare your fire assault, minions!", exclaimed Lord Xao and his minions did what he told. They saved their fire power for later during their battle while Lord Xao roars ferociously, causing an echo in the distance. Meanwhile, back at the Great Hall, we see the two groups preparing themselves for their battle when they hear the echo."

"It's him", said Gavin.

"Wolves, get ready!", exclaimed Heilang and got out their stone hammers as did Zhong.

"Po, you're gonna need this", said Zhong.

"No thanks, I think we can handle it just fine without it", said Po.

"Get ready, Toothless", said Hiccup.

Meanwhile, Lord Xao chuckles darkly before he spoke.

"Prepare yourself, human boy", said Lord Xao, "I'm coming for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I had to make this shorter. I want to save the next chapter for a new action sequence where the Vikings and the Kung Fu Masters help Gavin and his Creator escape from Lord Xao. I'll update every soon, so keep your fingers crossed and enjoy! :)<strong>_


	7. Berk VS Lord Xao

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 6: Berk VS Lord Xao**_

Later, while the villains of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and the Viking men are getting ready to battle against Lord Xao's army, Stoick and Gobber spoke to each other for a moment.

"Um, Stoick", said Gobber, "I was just wondering if only one viking can ask you something."

"What is it, Gobber?", asked Stoick sternly.

"If some kind of monstrous creature who works for a powerful force, then, why couldn't we just let Hiccup and Po take care of him?", asked Gobber, curiously.

"Hiccup and Ryan took him out last time, but he wasn't destroyed", said Stoick, "That's why I wanted him to leave somewhere where the dragon won't find him. Especially Gavin. We have to protect him as well."

"Alrighty then", said Gobber.

"I have to tell him something before he leaves", said Stoick, "I'm sacrificing myself to let him escape for as long as he could. It's the only way for him to help him to follow him."

"Are you mad, Stoick?", asked Gobber, "You can't face this dragon like that. You'll be killed."

"I know, Gobber, but it is a risk I'm going to take for them... and for Berk", said Stoick in a noble way, "When Lord Raxthorn arrives, you have to go with him and without me. Promise me that."

Gobber sighs in sorrow, but in a noble way, agrees and shakes his head *yes*. Stoick puts his hand on his shoulder and smiles before they turned around to see a screeching sound not too far from them. Then, it is Lord Xao's minions flying towards them.

"Wait for it", said Stoick.

Then, as they got closer, Gobber shouted.

"NOW!", shouted Gobber and the male vikings shoot all five of their catapults, shooting a bunch of fire-power at them, killing them offscreen in the process.

"ATTACK!", shouted Lord Xao and the rest of his minions flew towards them.

"CHAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGEEEEE!", shouted Stoick and the two groups charged towards the dragons.

Mr. Ping helps them by using a frying pan to hit them in the face before the vikings used their axes to kill them offscreen. The goose then manages to use the heavy one for an animal to use and kills one of Lord Xao's minions offscreen.

"I did it!", exclaimed Mr. Ping in joy and he dances.

Meanwhile, King Oai joins the fight as well, but before he would kill them, he takes out his father's sword that he had kept even after Rozelle killed him and his mother when he was a cub. The black panther closes his eyes and when the other dragons charged towards him, he uses his sword to kill the rest of them with his eyes closed. It seems that he had learned to fight without his eyes opened to make sure that he can maintain his balance. After he kills them, he opens his eyes to see that he had done his first killing even when he refused to kill Rozelle after what he had done to him. Meanwhile, as Stoick and Gobber managed to kill the rest of Lord Xao's minions offscreen, we see the villains about to kill them when suddenly, the villagers of Berk and the Valley of Peace charged towards the creatures.

"What are you guys doing?", asked Heilang sternly.

"We're tired of running away from monsters and you foul creatures as well", said the pig villager.

"Now we decided to fight back", said a female Berk villager.

"Let's do this!", said the bunny villager and while the human and sheep, pig, and bunny children ran for cover, their parents fought back against the rest of Lord Xao's minions. King Oai finished off the rest of the dragons with his sword before Lord Raxthorn and Shi Lang appeared.

"Quick, everyone", said Lord Raxthorn, "Head to this portal. It will take you to the Ku Zai palace."

The villagers of both Berk and the Valley of Peace headed towards the portal as did Lord Raxthorn and Shi Lang. It disappears

Meanwhile, back at the harbor, we see the two groups reaching the boat, hoping that they would escape from Lord Xao. Suddenly, the dragon ancestor sensed their smell and flew back to where they were at. He spots them and roars ferociously.

"Get down!", shouted Po and the two groups jumped towards the boat.

However, Lord Xao fired his fire-breath fireball towards the harbor, creating an explosion and sending Hiccup, Gavin, and Astrid flying backwards when the boat was sent floating backwards. Meanwhile, Stoick and Mr. Ping heard the explosion.

"He's heading towards Hiccup", said Stoick.

"Po!", exclaimed Mr. Ping.

Meanwhile, back at the harbor, Toothless saves them and with the help of Gavin's Itunes armor, he touches Hiccup in the shoulder, giving him a power sword as the song "Attack on 10880 Malibu Point" from Iron Man 3 starts at 1:15 in the background.

"Let's get him, Toothless!", exclaimed Hiccup after Astrid calls Stormfly to her. She lands on her and the two dragons charged towards Lord Xao.

They used their firepower at him, but it didn't have any effect on him. Lord Xao uses his tail full of dark magic, but they dodged it and with the help of the powersword from Gavin, it gives Toothless's plasma blast full power the Night Fury managed to hit the Dark's ancestor, causing to growl in pain.

"Way to go, Toothless!", shouted Hiccup.

"Stormfly, pin missile!", shouted Astrid and the Deadly Nadder shot his pin missiles with the help of Toothless's plasma blast it had an effect on him.

"You fools!", shouted Lord Xao, "A human being does not give you enough power to stop me!"

Lord Xao flew towards the two dragons and chases after them into the clouds.

"What else should we do now, Hiccup?", asked Astrid.

"I've got an idea", said Hiccup, "We have to lure it away from Berk. We can give the others enough time to kill the rest of his minions."

"Great idea and I know what we should do to keep it distracted", said Astrid, "Follow me!"

Stormfly and Toothless flew into the clouds and Lord Xao misses them with his fireball power.

"Blast!", exclaimed Lord Xao in disgust and goes into one of the clouds.

Meanwhile, Stoick and Mr. Ping saw Hiccup and Astrid being chased by Lord Xao a moment ago and he spoke.

"They can't fight him here", said Stoick, "We defeated his minions, but he'll be coming back for us. They have to escape. Mr. Ping, I'm sacrificing myself so my son can escape."

"Are you crazy?!", shouted Mr. Ping.

"Ping, he did the same for me when Raxthorn turned evil", said Stoick, "Can you do the same thing with me?"

Mr. Ping, feeling like he has no choice but to let Po escape as well, agrees.

"Let's go to them", said Mr. Ping and the two ran for the harbor.

Meanwhile, Lord Xao finally spotted Hiccup, but before he would attack, the viking shouted.

"NOW!", shouted Hiccup and Toothless shoots his new plasma blast power into his mouth. He laughs evilly.

"That won't work on me, Viking!", shouted Lord Xao and shoots his fire-power at them, hitting them with one blow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", shouted Hiccup as he and Toothless flew backwards to where the others are at.

"Hiccup!", shouted Astrid and Stormfly attacks Lord Xao with her pin missiles again, but it didn't work even when Hiccup is knocked out. Lord Xao then knocks Stormfly out of the clouds.

"Let's go back to the others, girl", said Astrid and she and Stormfly flew back to the harbor to see Hiccup and Toothless had crashed near one of the other Viking ships.

"Hiccup", said Snotlout.

"Are you guys alright?", asked Ruffnut.

"He's too strong", said Hiccup, "We can't beat him."

"His form has given him new power", said Gavin, "We have to get of here right now."

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!", shouted Lord Xao as he flew towards them, "AND NEITHER ARE YOU, HUMAN BOY!"

"It doesn't matter if I made you and the Light, Xao", said Gavin sternly, "I will lead them and we will send you back!"

"Witness my wrath first, boy!", shouted Lord Xao again, but before he could use his firepower at him, someone shouted.

"XAO!", shouted the voice and when the dragon turns around, he sees Stoick and Mr. Ping standing next to each other.

"If you want to kill them, you'll have to go through us!", said Mr. Ping sternly.

"Dad!", said Hiccup.

"What are you doing?", asked Po.

"Giving you some time to escape!", said Stoick, "Hiccup, I want you to listen to me. Go with the Kung Fu Masters and Gavin. Heather will go with you, but make sure that she stays safe as well. This is a sacrifice I'm going to make for our worlds."

"But you'll die!", said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you sacrificed yourself to save our lives when we battled against Lord Raxthorn", said Stoick, "We saved Berk again because of you. Now, I'm going to do the same for all of you."

"So am I", said Mr. Ping, "Po, I know I haven't done much aside from just cooking noodles with you, but this is the right choice for me; to make sure that you will be safe. I'm the only parent you have left and this is the only sacrifice I will make too. I'm counting on you, Po."

Po, having heard what his father, the goose, had said and shed some tears from his eyes. Hiccup shed some tears from his eyes and the two quickly got on the boat. Then, he takes out his medallion before he uses the magic to make it float. Then, it went faster and it went far away from Berk and the two before Lord Xao fires at them.

"NO!", shouted Hiccup in despair.

"DAD!", shouted Po in despair as well.

Then, Lord Xao flew around the island before he sets it on fire, destroying all of the villagers' homes and the Dragon Academy. He also destroys the Great Hall by setting the drapes, the tables and the entire stone wall on flames.

As the boat floats faster than ever, the group took a silent moment before Tigress spoke.

"Po, I...", said Tigress.

"Sorry, Tigress, but there's nothing you can say right now", said Po sadly and sheds some tears from his eyes.

"I know how you feel, Po", said Shifu.

"Please, Shifu", said Po, "Don't make it harder for me as it was."

"This is all Gavin's fault", said Snotlout.

"Snotlout", said Astrid, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do", said Snotlotut, "If he hadn't shown up back at China, none of this wouldn't have happened! We lost our home all because of him!"

"Leave him out of this!", shouted Astrid.

"Astrid, stop!", shouted Gavin and Astrid did what he told her.

"Gavin...", said Astrid.

"He's right", said Gavin, "I never should've been there. If I hadn't made that stupid wish."

"No, Gavin", said Viper, "That wish brought you here and that's all that matters."

"No, you don't understand", said Gavin, "The reason why I made the Dark is because... I..."

"Go ahead, Gavin", said Tai Lung, "We're listening."

"I made the Dark because...", said Gavin, "I hated Shifu's personality."

"My what?", asked Shifu, now shocked.

"Your personality", said Gavin, "I wanted to change you to a much better person, but I made a complete mistake."

"I cannot believe it!", said Shifu strictly, "How could you do such a thing like that?"

"Look, I said whatever I had to say, alright!", shouted Gavin, "I was getting tired of your attitude and the way you were acting towards the Five and Po. That's why I made the Dark and I made it control Po."

"You what?", asked Po, shocked at what he just said.

"I made the Dark control you", said Gavin, "I was trying to stand up to Shifu because I was tired of having painful memories of him trying to get rid of you."

"So... that's why you made the Dark make that medallion so would bring Lord Xao back to life?", asked Po.

"No", said Gavin, "I was trying to hide it, but something else blocked my mind."

"Is it true, Gavin?", asked Shifu in a disappointed.

"What is?", asked Gavin.

"Is it true that you hate me after all I did to train my students?!", shouted Shifu.

"Um... well...", said Gavin, afraid and nervous.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!", shouted Shifu again.

"Yes, it's true!", shouted Gavin towards Shifu, "I hated you! I thought you were just a stubborn teacher who doesn't treat others nicely!"

"It's my job to discipline them!", shouted Shifu.

"Who cares?!", shouted Gavin, "They can do that whatever they like, but it's not normal for them to be rough on them for making mistakes! Does that ever occur to you?!"

"How dare you speak to me that way?", said Shifu sternly.

"Because you suck at apologizing to your students and everyone else back at China", said Gavin and Shifu gets shocked at what he said, "Oh, I see why you don't do it more often. Because it's part of life. Well, guess what? It's not! Because it makes you selfish and unpleasant! My mom and dad never apologize to me for being rough on me each time I make a mistake. It turned out quite as bad as I hoped it would. I was starting to like you because you kicked some serious butt back at China! But, when you attitude was starting to get unpleasant, it started to make me feel afraid. I was tired of being afraid by everyone I remembered! You don't have any idea what it's like: to have everyone around you being rough on you even though you changed. Even my family. That's why I wished to meet you guys because I ran away from my family. So why won't you quit it with that attitude and leave me alone!?"

Gavin then walks away from Shifu and the others and sat down on the edge of the Viking boat. He then starts to shed some tears and sobs in complete sorrow on what he had done.

"Everything I did to make you two meet each other was to control my emotions", said Gavin as he shed tears once more, "All because I have a very bleak family."

Po, Tai Lung, Hiccup, Astrid, Tigress, and Shifu, having heard on what he had said, turned towards each other before the panda spoke.

"So, I guess it's true?", asked Po, "Is it, Shifu?"

"Yes, Po", said Shifu, "It is."

"This is all my fault", said Gavin and cries some more despite being 20 years old and an adult.

Snotlout, having heard that, walked towards him before he spoke.

"Gavin, I get the feeling that you hated me too, do you?", asked Snotlout.

"Yes, Snotlout", said Gavin still in tears.

"And I suppose it was my attitude too, was it?", asked Snotlout and Gavin shook his head *yes*, "Well, let's just say that I was being... under-appreciated. No one didn't like my personality too. I was stubborn, reckless, and a bit of a jerk. But I still helped Hiccup and the others even though I still acted that way towards them. Someday I can change and maybe you start making the right choices, they'll still love you."

"And I guess you hated my dad too?", asked Hiccup and Gavin shook his head *yes*, "Well, he's not cruel and selfish. He can be stubborn at times, but at least we helped make peace with the dragons."

Tigress and Shifu walked towards him before she spoke.

"Gavin, I know I've been a jerk towards Po and I know Shifu has been pushing us hard", said Tigress, "But that was because I was supposed to have a family of my own."

"Gavin", said Shifu, "I understand now. The reason why I've been acting like that for a long time was because I wanted to be a father. But, my pride was the reason why I wasn't trying hard to be like one. I could not bear to push Tai Lung so hard I have regretted for what I have done to him. Then, I realize that if anyone can change, I can change too. I'm sorry if my attitude upsets you and... I'm hoping you would forgive me."

Gavin stops shedding his tears and smiles.

"I forgive you", said Gavin, "And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I've been acting like that when everyone starts to get on my nerves."

"It's OK, Gavin", said Astrid, "People act like that sometimes."

"So, now that we put that behind us, what should we do now?", asked Po.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do", said Hiccup, "Gavin's gonna lead us to a place where we can destroy Lord Xao's place."

"I think I know where it is", said Gavin, "It's the same place where I brought Po to the Dark's world."

"The Yin Ryshu World", said Po, "That's where Eroshi knocked me unconscious and was about to kill me."  
>"That's where we're gonna go", said Gavin, "Hiccup, you, Ryan Mors, and Po take out your medallions."<p>

The three took out their medallions and when they formed them together, it creates a powerful water vortex.

"Something's telling me it's a bad idea", said Astrid.

"Looks like we have no choice then", said Gavin, "Hang on, everybody!"

The two groups held their hands together and as the boat enter the vortex, it spun faster and faster, causing the warriors of China and the Dragon Riders of Berk to feel unconscious for a while before it enters the portal. Then, it took them to the Yin Ryshu world, the world of the Dark. As the two groups woke up to see the world, they gasped in shock and surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen and Kung Fu animals", said Gavin, "I give you..."

"The Dark World", said Po in a quiet and soft tone.


	8. The Ku Zai Palace's Destruction

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 7: The Ku Zai Palace's Destruction**_

Meanwhile, at the Ku Zai world, we see the two lords of the Light and Dark along with the villagers and King Oai arrive. Then, to Raxthorn's shock, they see the destruction of the palace.

"It cannot be", said Lord Raxthorn in despair.

"The Dark has finally destroyed the kingdom", said Shi Lang in a dark and soft tone.

As the two lords took a few pieces of the palace and the tower, a voice was heard.

"My lord!", shouted the voice and when the two turned around, it turns out to be Rysu, the wounded warrior, but not mortally, crawling towards the citizens of Berk and the Valley of Peace.

"Rysu", said Lord Raxthorn, "What happened?"

"Xao came here", said Rysu, "He attacked us."

"How is it possible?", asked Shi Lang in a desperate tone.

"His form was stronger than we imagined", said Rysu in a dark and soft tone.

Then, a memory shows him and the other warriors fighting against Lord Xao and his army. At first, the warriors of the Ku Zai/Light succeeded in destroying his army, Lord Xao flew towards the tower and Rysu went after him. Then, after they fought one another in a one-on-one combat, the dark dragon overlord sends a dark fireball at him, injuring him in the process. He destroys the last remains of the tower and flew towards the guardians before he kills them offscreen with a bright white flash.

"His form was from another person who tried to destroy China", said Rysu, "It's the same creature that Po fought at the Peach Tree of Wisdom."

"It cannot be", said Lord Raxthorn in a soft tone.

"When would we tell Po about this?", asked Shi Lang.

"The sooner the two groups reach our world, the better", said Lord Raxthorn, "Shi Lang, I want you to take care of the villagers. Fortify them and keep them safe."

"What about you?", asked Shi lang.

"Xao will be looking for them in the Dark World, but he won't find a overlord of the Light and Dark trying to find them alone", explained Lord Raxthorn, "It's time for me to turn myself into the Dark again, but the powers of the Light will fortify it. That way, I will become both like you are."

"That's not what I meant", said Shi Lang.

Lord Raxthorn puts his claw on his shoulder.

"I know what you meant", said Lord Raxthorn, "Rysu will come with me. His injuries will slow me down, but it won't matter. Now, go. There's not enough time left."

"Yes, my lord", said Shi Lang, "Everyone, the Dark Oracle is the only place where we can be safe from Xao. Now, come with me and do not panic."

Shi Lang and the two groups of villagers walked towards a portal that leads them to the Dark Oracle. Meanwhile, we see Lord Raxthorn and Rysu using a large ship that carries the two across the ocean far away from the palace's ruins.

"If only Yerashi were here to see this", said Rysu.

"But because of me and the Dark...", said Lord Raxthorn, "That's all behind us now. As long as no one else can stop us."

Suddenly, there was a bang on the wooden floor below the ship.

"What was that?", asked Rysu.

"I don't know", said Lord Raxthorn, "Could be one of the wooden barrels."

Meanwhile, below the ship, we see a dark figure with innocent eyes lurking in the shadows.

"Can it be?", asked the dark figure's voice.

The dark figure walked out of the barrels and took a peek at the two before he trips on the wooden plank.

"Who's there?", asked Lord Raxthorn.

"Show yourself!", shouted Rysu.

"It's me", said the dark figure after he steps out of the stairs and takes off his hood to reveal the familiar face that caused him to become shocked.

"Jerisu?", asked Rysu, "How in the...?"

"What happened?", asked Lord Raxthorn, "How did you managed to survive?"

"When Xao destroyed the palace, I managed to overpower his minions and escaped", said Jerisu, "Then, an explosion came and it injured me in the shoulder. I was only bruised and cut, but I'm still alright now."


	9. The Ghosts of the Dark

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 8: The Ghosts of the Dark_**

Meanwhile, at the Dark World, the Viking boat managed to reach the gateway before it enters a empty and damp cave full of skeletons of the Dark's Ancestors.

"I don't like this place", said Heather, "It's... terrifying in here."

"Don't worry, Heather", said Tai Lung and comforts her in a gentle tone, "It's just a bunch of animals that joined the Dark."

"Um, I think Raxthorn forgot to tell you about the Ancestors", said Gavin, "The ancestors were good once, but they weren't in the Light side."

"You mean... Xao turned them to the Dark?", asked Hiccup.

"Exactly", said Gavin, "Those who fought against the Dark failed, but when the Light won, the ancestors were nothing... but extinct."

As the Viking Boat came across a pathway, it stops on the ground and the two groups walked towards the pathway filled with candles that lit, but the colors are remotely dark. Po, Hiccup, and Gavin looked at the ceiling, making sure that nothing bad would happen to them. Then, they walked the pathway, leading the others into a room filled with skeletons of the Dark's leaders.

"Are those the Dark's ancestors too?", asked Po.

"No", said Gavin, "They're leaders. They're the ones that came before Raxthorn. And I hate to tell you this, but... Xao was the first leader of the Dark. He followed a path that would make him a ruler of this world but only if his heart is filled with hate, greed, and rage."

"I think we've heard that before", said Hiccup, "You did wrote those Light and Dark stories, right?"

"Yeah, but I forgot to mention it to you guys when I came here", said Gavin.

Then, as the two groups got closer and closer, they seemed to have stopped a dead end for some reason.

"There's gotta be another way out of this", said Astrid.

"There it is, up there", said Po, "But, how are will we reach it?"

"Leave that to me", said Crane and flies towards the top of the room, "I'll see if there's something dangerous in there."

"Be careful, Crane", said Monkey.

Crane went inside the highest pathway and saw a bunch of spiders crawling past him. Then, he found a sacred door covered with cobwebs and dust. He opens it and inside the room is an ancient tomb in one of the Dark's leaders. He found something covered with dust and wipes it off to reveal it's name.

"Eroshi", said Crane, "That's an odd name."

He opens it and sees the corpse of the agent of the Dark himself.

"Ugh!", exclaimed Crane in disgust, "It's so creepy in here."

Crane walks away from the tomb, but stops after reading the name, which causes him to remember the time Po told him about the Agent of the Dark.

"Wait a minute", said Crane, "That's the name Po told me about. Oh, no. Po will freak when he hears this."

Crane walks a bit faster, but little does he know that he forgot to close the tomb. Then, a few voices caused the skeleton to become a white figure. A terrifying ghost. As it finally appears it flies after Crane. Meanwhile, Crane quickly flew back to where the others are at.

"Po, you're not gonna believe this, but I found a tomb", said Crane, "It had a name of the same person you told me."

"Eroshi", said Gavin in a silent tone.

"Eroshi was in a tomb?", asked Viper.

"How was it possible?", asked Monkey in confusion.

"When Po defeated him, the spirits of the Dark must've dragged him to his own grave", explained Gavin, "Crane must've opened the tomb and..."

"And what?", asked Snotlout, now scared.

"The Ghosts of the Dark are here", said Gavin and voices are now being heard before the ghosts came towards them. The Kung Fu Masters and the Vikings went back to back on each other as Gavin, Ryan, and Hiccup walked out of the groups.

"We'll hold them back", said Viper, "You guys keep going."\

"We'll give you enough time", said Astrid, "Now, if you find a way out of here, maybe we'll get transported as well. Now go."

"But, Astrid...", said Hiccup.

"Go!", exclaimed Astrid and when the ghosts attacked, the two groups fought them while the three boys ran as fast as they could with the help of Toothless.

The Ghosts managed to overpower them, but they haven't given up just yet as Tai Lung, Po, and Tigress made a combination of the Snow Leopard and Tiger style mixed with Po's belly attack. Then, Viper, Monkey, and Crane made their own combination as well with the Crane, Monkey, and Viper style while Mantis and Shifu made another combination of their own. The insect and the elderly Kung Fu Master used his Mantis style with the help of Oogway's staff and the Red Panda style, thus knocking half of the Ghosts team. The Vikings defeated the last half of the Ghosts with the help of Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Hookfang, and Stormfly by working together. Hookfang shot his fire breath, Stormfly shot her pin missiles, Barf and Belch sparkled and shot fire while Meatlug at some rocks and created some fire blasts. Once all the Ghosts are destroyed, the two groups ran out of the cave. Then, Astrid spoke.

"Be careful, Hiccup", said Astrid.

Meanwhile, Gavin, Hiccup, and Ryan walked out of the cave and into an ocean filled with deadly creatures. Then, they appeared and look like a mixture of a snake and a loch-ness monster.

"OK, what is up with these creature hybrids?", asked Hiccup in a disappointed tone.

"I made up these creature hybrids in the previous chapters", said Gavin, "Just to make them complex enough to try and kill you anyway. Don't worry, I'll get us out of here."

Gavin takes out his sword and quickly kills the creature hybrids in just ten seconds, allowing the two to run as fast as they could. He caught up with them and went on another path that would lead them towards Lord Xao's lair.

"We're almost there", said Gavin.

"Gavin, if your family really is there, what should we do?", asked Ryan.

"Once we get there, I have to go alone", said Gavin, "If he sees you helping me, he'll kill us."

"He's right", said Hiccup, "We're not gonna take any risks to help him."

"OK, I'm with you on this one, Gavin", said Ryan and the three continued on their way towards the path. Later that night, the three decided that they should save their strength.

"How long will we get there?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Almost 48 hours", answered Gavin, "Ugh. I can't believe I'm taking us a very long time."

"Don't worry, Gavin", said Hiccup, "We have take some time to rest for a few hours after what we've went through back at the other passageway."

"Good point", said Ryan Mors and the three went to sleep next to each other as the moon shines on the ocean.

"Good night, guys", said Gavin.

"Good night, Gavin", said Hiccup and Ryan Mors together.


	10. Po's Dream

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 9: Po's Dream_**

Meanwhile, outside the cave, we see the two groups sleeping in their camp they made. But while Shifu is meditating for a while, Po dreams of himself back at the Valley of Peace. However, this time, there happens to be nobody else. Nobody but the Dragon Warrior standing all alone.

"Guys?", asked Po, "Tigress? Shifu? Monkey? Everyone? That's strange. They must've disappeared."

"Of course they have", said a voice so familiar.

"Who's there?", asked Po, "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, panda?", asked the voice, "I'm the one who threatened your friends if you did not surrender to me. Remember the Triangles of Honor that you had found so you would end my wrath?"

"No, you can't be", said Po in a shocked tone.

"Yes, panda, I am", said the voice and when Po turns around, it happens to be one of the Agents of the Dark who threatened to destroy the world the past few years ago.

"Eroshi", whispered Po.

"Yes, it is me", said Eroshi, "I want you to tell your friends something."

"What would you want me to tell them?", asked Po in a stern and dark tone.

"Tell them that the red dragon has returned", said Eroshi and chuckles evilly.

"Red dragon?", asked Po again and gets confused, "What are you talking about?"

"A pig villager who transformed into a dragon to destroy your town", said Eroshi with a dark smile at his face. Then, Po gasped at what he had said.

"You don't mean", said Po.

"Yes, Po", said Eroshi and transforms into Ke-Pa, the same dragon that Po fought back at the Valley of Peace before he kills him offscreen.

Po wakes up and shouts, "Tigress, Shifu, guys, wake up!"

Then, Tigress and the others woke and are mindless slaves for Ke-Pa, causing Po to scream in panic and horror.

"Dragon Warrior!", exclaimed Shifu in a zombie-like tone.

The next morning, Po wakes up again and screams in horror, causing the others to wake up.

"Po!", said Tigress.

"What is it?", asked Astrid in a worried tone.

"I saw someone", said Po, "It's the same guy who tried to destroy the world. Besides Raxthorn."

"Who was it, Po? Tell us!", said Tigress.

"It was Eroshi", said Po, "He was just a ghost, but then he showed be someone else beside him. It was a red dragon."

"A red dragon?", asked Shifu.

"Yeah, and it's the same guy who transformed into that dragon", said Po.

"Oh, no!", exclaimed Shifu in horror.

"What is it?", asked Astrid.

"Astrid, you and the vikings must know this", said Shifu, "The red dragon Po just mentioned is the same person who tried to destroy the Valley of Peace before. His name is known as Ke-Pa."

"Ke-Pa?", asked Astrid.

"That's a weird name", said Tuffnut.

"Tell me about it", said Ruffnut, "I mean, why would a name like Ke-Pa make any sense?"

"It happens to be a Chinese name", said Tigress in a serious tone and the two stood there silently.

"OK, then", said Tuffnut.

"If this Ke-Pa does exist, then the red dragon isn't in the Book of Dragons?", asked Fishlegs.

"Exactly", said Shifu, "The spirit of Ke-Pa must exist, which would mean..."

"Xao's form might be from him", said Po, "It all makes sense."

"What makes sense?", asked Astrid.

"Don't you see?", asked Po, "The red tail, the muzzle, the fangs. They're from Ke-Pa and Xao took his body parts. He used them to make him stronger. That's why he wants to find Gavin."

"Gavin must've made him take his spirit from his grave", said Tigress, "Maybe he created Xao's form so can destroy both of our worlds."

"And if he has his family, I bet he's gonna do something to them", said Po.

"We're not sure what he would do, but we'll find out soon enough", said Shifu, "As long as Gavin, Hiccup, and Ryan can make it to Xao's lair."


	11. The Creator Goes Back

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 10: The Creator Goes Back_**

Meanwhile, at the forest of the Dark's world, the three continued on their way to find Xao's palace. As the two Gavin clones looked at each other, the creator slumped to the ground.

"Are you alright?", asked Gavin.

"I'm fine", said Gavin, "I seemed to be losing some power. All I need to do is to get back to my world. Your world. I'll keep writing the chapters and get you guys to Xao's lair. Gavin, can you take great care of them, please?"

"Sure, I'll do that", said Gavin and the creator looked at Hiccup and Ryan.

"Are you serious?", asked Hiccup.

"I need to save my strength until you destroy Xao's lair", said Gavin, "Don't worry. I know a place where I can meet you."

"Where's that?", asked Ryan Mors.

"The Light's World", said Gavin, "It's the place where the Ku Zai warriors are born. Once you destroy his lair, find a transporter that can get you there. Then, he'll fly and find you even when you get your armor ready. I'll see if I can locate Lord Raxthorn. Maybe he's trying to find you after Xao destroyed Berk. If I hurry, I can help him."

"OK, but be careful", said Gavin, "Xao will be here soon, I think. Hurry before he gets here."

"OK", said Gavin, "Creator out!"

Then, the Creator disappears, leaving Gavin, Hiccup, and Ryan to continue on their path.

Back at his house, we see Gavin continuing to write the chapters while the whereabouts of his family, with the exception of his older brother, his father, and stepmother, are still in Lord Xao's lair. As Gavin's family wakes up to find themselves strapped in bonds and their mouths strapped as well. They struggled to get out, but it was no use. So, they stood there, hoping that someone would save them.


	12. Gavin Gets Captured

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 11: Gavin Gets Captured_**

Later, as the three reached the bridge that would take them to the final pathway towards Xao's lair, they hear rustling noises not too far from them. As they turn around, they prepared to attack whoever was sneaking up on them. It turns out to be Lord Raxthorn, Jerisu, and Rysu charging towards them, but they stopped.

"Raxthorn", said Hiccup.

"How did you get here so fast?", asked Ryan.

"We used a boat yesterday and we must've sailed to the Dark's world as fast as we could", said Jerisu, "Where's the Dragon Warrior? I want to say a few things to him."

"He's with the others somewhere", said Hiccup, "We used a Viking boat to get here after Xao destroyed Berk."

"Let's get going, guys", said Gavin, "We have to keep moving. Lord Xao will find us any moment."

Suddenly, a roaring echo came from not too far away. Then, Lord Xao appears and grabs Gavin.

"Gavin!", shouted Hiccup and Ryan.

"Help!", shouted Gavin in panic, "Please! Help me!"

Toothless!", exclaimed Hiccup, "Let's go!"

Toothless flew him towards Lord Xao, but the dragon overlord has something up his sleeve.

"Try this!", shouted Lord Xao and summons a demon-like dragon, "Get him!"

The demon dragon then charged towards Hiccup and the Night Fury. However, the two managed to avoid his fly attack and flew towards the clouds. Once there, a battle ensues. The demon dragon had the upper advantage by throwing it's dark mist orbs at him, hurting him it the shoulders in the process. However, the Night Fury is given another new power thanks to Hiccup's medallion. His new power that he sents towards the demon is a white plasma blast, a special power given by the Ku Zai and Light itself.

"Thank you, guys", said Hiccup, "OK, Toothless. Shoot your plasma blast again!"

Toothless flew towards the demon dragon and shoots his white plasma blast again, this time killing it offscreen. Then, he sees Lord Xao flying far away from him, taking Gavin as his cries of help are still being heard.

"Don't worry, Gavin", said Hiccup, "We'll get you back. I promise."

Toothless flew Hiccup back to where Ryan, Raxthorn, Rysu, and Jerisu are at.

"He's taken Gavin to his lair", said Ryan Mors, "What should we do now?"

"We have to come up with a plan", said Hiccup, "and I have one just in case."


	13. Lord Xao Opens A Portal

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 12: Lord Xao Opens A Portal_**

Meanwhile, we see Lord Xao bringing Gavin towards his family before he turns his head at the dragon overlord.

"Alright, Xao", said Gavin, "You got what you wanted. Now, let my family go. They didn't do anything wrong.

"You have to give me something first", said Lord Xao.

"Like what?", asked Gavin in a concerned tone.

"You have something that would make me destroy the whole world and that something is your mind", said Lord Xao.

"My mind?", asked Gavin, "You want me to use my brain to destroy my world?"

"Of course, fool", said Lord Xao, "What makes you think I made this lair to begin with?"

"You just gained powers", said Gavin, "You brought back an enemy that Po destroyed."

"You mean that fat panda?", asked Lord Xao, "Oh, how pathetically lame. Anyone else could've destroyed that creature other than him."

"OK, can we get this over with, please?", asked Gavin.

"Alright, then", said Lord Xao and gazes into Gavin's mind. He sees a bunch of people living in every single country in every place he went with his family every holidays, "Hmm. Interesting. Ah, you have innocent people with very typical lives. Just as I thought. Your world is so typically bland with people's personalities. However, I'll leave USA alone. Now stay here."

Lord Xao then makes a portal by spewing fireballs at a wall before he goes in. He then goes to Gavin's world where he destroys every single continent of the earth. He flew towards France and sends fireballs at them, sent his minions to destroy all of Italy, destroyed all of Spain, Germany, Alaska, and Brazil with his powers from the Dark. Then, finally, he destroys all of Russia with a blizzard, a hurricane, a tornado, and a tsunami. He then flies back to the portal and to his lair.

"What about the other countries?", asked Gavin.

"They are history", said Lord Xao.

"How could you?", asked Gavin, "People down there didn't do anything bad to any creature like you. They were innocent."

"Don't lecture me about innocence, boy", said Lord Xao, "I would've killed you when I had trhe chance, but apparently... you and I have a lot in common."

"What are you talking about?", asked Gavin.

"You do not have any idea what it's like to be betrayed by your own kind", said Lord Xao as a flashback of him as a human person shows, "I was a soldier at the time when I was working for my Master Xua. His powers were beyond incredible that I've spent the last remaining years of my life training with the other soldiers in order to make him proud of me. My weapons helped me exceed my expectations and Master Xua gave me a title as his assistant, but then one day he used a magic staff to strip me of my weapons. My life was now in ruins because of him I felt a rage inside of me. I spent three days planning my revenge against him when suddenly, I tripped down a hole and into a dark place where ancient spirits dwell for years. I came towards one of them and it asked me to achieve my own kind of power. I agreed to use it and became a terrifying creature like myself. My real name, Gavin, beyond anyone's limitations... is Rubeus Xao. Surely, you didn't think I've kept that name for a long time? Certainly not. So, one day, I came to Master Xua asking him to let me work for him one more time, but he refused and with a smile on my face, I used the Dark's powers to destroy him and the rest of the soldiers who worked for him as well. Then, over the past few years, when the Light/Ku Zai was born, I decided to erase my first name and let myself be known as Lord Xao. That's why I've been trying to destroy the Light so those two meddling warriors will never defeat me!."

"Rubeus?", asked Gavin, "I must've forgotten to write your first name in my first two Dragon Warriors stories, but..."

"But what?", asked Lord Xao, "You're just a simple human being who came here because you wanted to get away from your family. I believe I know the reason why. It's their attitudes that you've been getting sick of."

"How do you know that?", asked Gavin.

"I have seen the events of your family", said Lord Xao, "and once I use them against you, you will suffer and so will the rest of the Vikings and the Kung Fu Masters."

Lord Xao growled a bit lowly and Gavin weighs his head down in sorrow before he turns to his unconscious family.

"This is all my fault", whispered Gavin.


	14. The Escape

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 13: The Escape_**

Back at the cave, we see the vikings and the kung fu masters continuing their fight against the Ghosts of the Dark. They appeared to be beaten up from the ghosts' powers that overpowered them.

"They're too strong", said Tuffnut.

"What should we do now?", asked Snotlout.

"There must be another way", said Astrid.

"Po, your medallion", said Shifu, "I'm going to need all the power to defeat those ghosts. It may kill me, but it's a risk I will have to take."

"No, Shifu", said Po, "I can't let you do this. You're the most important friend to us."

"Po, listen to me", said Shifu, "I have lived my life as it is, but when the Dark is destroyed, you will see me again. You're still the Dragon Warrior now and it's your job to make sure that everything be will back to life. You can do this, panda. You, Hiccup, and Gavin can defeat Xao. Now, I'm asking you to let me do this for once. Please."

Po, feeling like he has no choice, uses the power of his medallion to give Shifu his own kind of power. Then, as the two groups leave, Po turns back to watch Shifu closing his eyes and unleashes the power to destroy the Ghosts of the Dark, creating a massive wave of explosion. This results in sending the two groups in mid-air and out of the cave. Then, as they looked back, they see Oogway's staff landing towards them. Po and the others weighed their head down in complete sorrow and bowed respectfully.

"So, this is how everyone dies?", asked Astrid.

"Sorry, Astrid", said Snotlout, "We never meant for this to happen. First, Mr. Ping and Stoick. Now Shifu."

"We keep losing everyone we love", said Fishlegs, "We lost both of our worlds. Now we'll die too."

"Don't say that, Astrid", said Tuffnut, "Don't you ever say that."

"Tuffnut?", asked Astrid.

"You know we never gave up on Hiccup", said Tuffnut, "and we are not going to give up on ourselves. Who helped him he defeated the Red Death?"

"We did", said Fishlegs.

"Exactly", said Tuffnut.

"Tuffnut", said Astrid, "You and Ruffnut spent years being clueless, but now, you're right. We won't give up on ourselves. Thanks for that."

"Ah, it was nothing", said Tuffnut, "Now, let's get to Hiccup and the others."

The vikings and the Kung Fu Masters rode on the dragons while Po used the medallion to make him fly with the others.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to Xao's lair, Jerisu and Lord Raxthorn sneak behind a few boulders before they spotted Xao's minions. They made their animal noises to get their attention and it worked, resulting in a fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch the fight before they sneak off without being spotted, but little did they know that one of the small dragons starts to follow them.

As the two reached into the lair, they hid behind a few closets without being seen by Xao. Then, after making sure the coast was clear, Xao's minion attacks Hiccup from out of nowhere.

"You're not going anywhere, human!", shouted Xao's little dragon minion.

"Toothless, plasma blast!", shouted Hiccup and Toothless killed Xao's minion with his plasma blast.

Then, the two reached Xao's room where they see Gavin still held captive.

"Hiccup", said Gavin.

"Gavin", said Hiccup, "We're gonna get you out of here before Xao gets here."

"There's something you need to know", said Gavin.

"We'll talk about it later", said Hiccup.

"He came to my world, Hiccup", said Gavin, "He destroyed everything. Including my hometown."

"What about your family?", asked Hiccup.

"They're alright", said Gavin, "Let me out of here and I'll send them back to my world."

"But Xao will see you", said Hiccup.

"He won't", said Gavin, "I'll see you back at the gate. Go."

Hiccup run back towards the way he came from while Gavin sends his unconscious family to the portal.

"Be safe for once", said Gavin.

"They will be alright", said a voice and Gavin turns around to see Lord Xao behind him.

"What have you done to my world, Xao?", asked Gavin sternly.

"It is now destroyed by mr grasp", said Lord Xao, "With the Valley of Peace and Berk gone, nothing can stand up to me now."

"So that's how it is, huh?", said Gavin, "You know, Xao, I realize something now. You have no kindness at all. You just enjoy killing innocent people to make yourself happy."

"I'll make you regret those words, boy" said Lord Xao angrily.

Gavin then takes out his ITunes armor with the help of his other self from Earth. Then, as a track called "The Escape" from The Phantom, Gavin runs as fast as he could with Xao chasing him.

"You can't escape this time", said Xao sternly and roars ferociously before he fires at the exit, preventing him from entering.

"Hiccup, run!", shouted Gavin after he sees him turning around and saw him.

"Gavin!", shouted Hiccup.

Gavin then battles against Xao for a while. After receiving a scratch in the leg from Xao, Gavin finally escapes by jumping through a barely small cave window, leaving Xao to fly towards him. Before he could catch him, Toothless appeared from the cave and quickly grabs Gavin with both legs.

"Well, that's a concidence", said Gavin.

"Good boy, Toothless", said Hiccup.

"Time for me to show them a little fun" said Lord Xao and chases Toothless into the clouds where a dragon battle ensues.

"Oh, boy", said Gavin, "I've seen Hiccup use some battle techniques. Maybe... if I can give Toothless at least some kind of powers he'll need..."

Suddenly, his sword suddenly glows brightly and it appears to be draining the powers of one of the Ku Zai artifacts that seems very familiar to him. Something that reminded him of the time he first made the Light and Dark conflict.

"Are those the...?", asked Gavin.

"The Triangles of Honor", said Po after he sees the image of the three powerful Ku Zai triangles, "He's using their powers."

"How is that even possible?", asked Tigress.

"Can his armor really use any kind of power he wants?", asked Monkey.

"Wait a minute", said Po, "That explains it. Gavin must've made that armor to connect with the Ku Zai artifacts. The way they glowed very bright before we used them to win every battle we had. Let's see what Gavin should do with those elements."

Meanwhile, back at his home on earth, now destroyed and on flames, typing the rest of the chapter with only half of the battery left on his computer left. There were no plugs since they were perished by the fire as well. Suddenly, his family came out of nowhere. His stepfather, mother, and two younger siblings, walked towards him after they woke up to see their home destroyed.

"Gavin, did you do this?", asked Gavin's mother in a stern tone.

"It wasn't me, mom", said Gavin, "It was a dragon."

"There are no such thing as dragons", said Gavin's stepfather, "You're just making that up."

"No, you don't understand", said Gavin, "My story's the reason why this had happened. Lord Xao came here and destroyed after I came back. I was starting to get a bit weak, so I needed to recharge here."

"Who's this dragon you're talking about?", asked Gavin's younger brother.

"Tell us, Gavin, who?", asked Gavin's younger sister.

"I can't tell you", said Gavin, "If I do, you'll never let me complete my quest."

"Hold on", said Gavin's mom, "What kind of quest? We've been on many trips, but not for some quests. What are you talking about?"

"You don't get it, do you?", asked Gavin, "The Vikings and the Kung Fu Masters need me. I created the Light and Dark conflict so I can make them work together. I can help them put an end to that conflict if you let me continue my story. Please, mom."

"Gavin, I think that you're taking this a bit too far", said Gavin's mom, "You need to spend more time with us."

"And do what?", asked Gavin, "I've been upset at you for as long as I can remember since you broke up with dad. I was trying to make everything much better if you guys weren't stressed, but what else could I do?"

"We wanted you to take some responsibility", said Gavin's mom, "

"I did, mom, and this story was the reason why I did that" said Gavin, "I just... didn't like the way everyone was acting towards me."

"What are you talking about?", asked Gavin's mom.

"I kept angry at you because you don't apologize for being so rough on me each time I make a mistake", explained Gavin, "I'm mostly get upset at Dad too because he doesn't apologize to me as well. That's why I made this story so that I can live by my own without anyone being rough on me."

"We tried to help you and make sure that you're safe with us", said Gavin's mom, "We're your family."

"But I can't live like this anymore", said Gavin, "I just want everyone to appreciate me for who I am."

"We do appreciate you", said Gavin's mom, "and we wanted you to see our perspective ways."

Gavin, having realized that he's been wrong about what he thought, smiles at his mother with happiness in his heart.

"You're right, mom", said Gavin, "But these guys need me and I need you guys to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure about this, Gavin?", asked Gavin's stepfather.

"I am and you know that", said Gavin.

Gavin's family turned towards each other and agreed.

"Please be safe for us", said Gavin's mom.

"If your character isn't back, we're all dead meat", said Gavin's younger sister.

"Yeah, what she said", said Gavin's younger brother.

"Go get em', Gav", said Gavin's stepfather.

Gavin then goes back to his computer to type the chapter. Meanwhile, back at the Dark World, Gavin gives Toothless the Fire power from one of the Triangles of Honor. As Xao fires at them, Toothless glows brightly red and fires too. The two dragons make a very hugh fire ball before it explodes. Xao is sent flying backwards, but managed to survive.

However, Toothless managed to fly through the fire ball and attack him. As Toothless flies away from Xao, Gavin gives the Water power from the second Triangle of Honor to him before he uses it to make a huge tsunami. He hurtles towards Xao and crashes the dragon in a huge splash. Finally, Gavin gives the Ice power from the third Triangle of Honor to the Night Fury, glowing brightly white.

"Holy Thor!", exclaimed Hiccup, "I can't believe it."

"Alright, let's show him this", said Gavin as Toothless flew towards Xao, "Plasma blast, now!"

Toothless fires at Xao with his Icy plasma power, hitting him in the face and sending him flying towards the ground, but is not defeated. Not just yet.

"Tell Raxthorn to have his army ready", said Lord Xao, "His fate will soon be revealed."

"Maybe you've forgotten something", said Gavin, "Toothless, fire that palace over there, now!"

Toothless fires his Icy plasma blast once again, this time hitting Xao's palace in ice. Then, as it melts, Toothless fires his fire power once again and when it hit the palace again, it burst into flame before an explosion had been created.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", shouted Lord Xao, "You'll pay for this! Minions! Fall back! To me!"

Lord Xao and the rest of his minions flew away from the two and the other two groups as quick as possible.

"We did it", said Gavin, "We destroyed Xao's lair. Now, let's get back to the others."

Toothless flew Gavin towards Hiccup, Raxthorn, and Jerisu before he gets off of the Night Fury.

"I knew the plan would work", said Jerisu.

"You did it, Gavin", said Raxthorn, "Now, let's get the others. I'm going to use my magic."

Lord Raxthorn uses his magic to make a transportation for the guardians of the Light, the Vikings, and the Kung Fu Masters far away from the Dark World while Xao's palace begins to crumble. Lord Xao, afraid of the world about to be destroyed, flies through a magic portal followed by his minions. As they escaped as well, the Dark World begins to form a sun-like red giant before it explodes by itself. Later, Lord Raxthorn and the others are transported to the Ku Zai Palace where the two groups gasped in horror.

"The Ku Zai palace", said Po, "I can't believe it."

"It's... destroyed", said Hiccup.

Po walked towards the destruction of the palace, the only place for the Guardians of the Light and screams in sadness.

"It's alright", said Hiccup.

"I swear, in my life, that everyone will be back to life when we finish this", said Po in a stern tone, but snapped out of it and apologized, "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

"You're right, Po", said Hiccup and after looking at the two groups, they walked with Raxthorn to the place where Gobber and the other villagers of Berk and the Valley of Peace are hiding. Behind them are the villains that Po fought back at China. Lord Shen, Zhong, and the Soothsayer are also behind the villagers.

"Perfect timing", said Lord Shen.

"Glad you could make it", said Zhong.

"Thank Thor you guys are alright", said Hiccup.

"What do you think we've been doing?", asked Gobber, "By the way, uh, Stoick told me that-"

"I already know, Gobber", said Hiccup, "Dad's dead. But don't worry. We'll get him back."

Hiccup looks at the dark white sky before he said to himself, "Don't worry, dad. We'll get you back if it's the last thing we do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming tomorrow!<strong>_


	15. The Soothsayer's Vision

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 14: The Soothsayer's Vision_**

Po and Tai Lung practice for their battle against Xao while the teenage vikings came here.

"What are you doing?", asked Tuffnut.

"Practicing", said Tai Lung.

"We're getting ready to fight Xao when he finds us here", said Po, "Maybe we can train you guys as well."

"Well, it's been a long time since you guys taught us some Kung Fu", said Ruffnut, "Let's join in, guys."

"Alright", said Snotlout.

"Let's use your strategies", said Fishlegs as he walked towards Tai Lung while Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout walked towards Po.

The snow leopard and Fishlegs fought one another in a training-like style despite the viking not being quick enough. He attempts to scratch him, but Fishlegs dodges it and runs towards a wall before he jumped.

They used their fists to hit each other, giving each other some bruises on their hands. Later, the three other vikings and Po fought one another with Po using his belly to knock out Tuffnut, but not before Ruffnut and Snotlout managed to overpower him by sneaking up on him and use the techniques that the Furious Five taught them.

"Wow", said Po, "Awesome. You guys actually beat me for the first time. Now that's practice."

"What can we say?", said Snotlout, "We always thought we could finally beat a kung fu warrior like you."

"Let's keep going", said Ruffnut and the six keep on practicing.

Meanwhile, at the underground lair beneath the Ku Zai Palace, we see Lord Raxthorn creating an army of dark shadows that formed into a bunch of cannons before Astrid and Tigress showed up, followed by Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper.

"You're here just in time", said Lord Raxthorn, "I just created these cannons by using the last remaining powers of my dark magic. It'll prove to be a match for Xao when he arrives here."

"But we thought you changed", said Viper.

"I have, but I had to save it for later when the Ku Zai Palace were to be in ruins", explained Lord Raxthorn, "What do you three think of these cannons?"

"They're not bad", said Mantis.

"They do have some potential", said Crane.

"They look fantastic, although I could do without the dark shading", said Monkey.

Mantis and Crane looked at him with a stare.

"Just a compliment", said Monkey.

"It's fine, Raxthorn, but we don't need that kind of dark magic", said Astrid, "Xao's still powerful with that dragon form and even if we use these, they're no match for it."

"Raxthorn, I really to hate this, but...", said Tigress, "I actually think we could give them a try."

"Tigress, what are you saying?", asked Viper, "Those are too risky to fight him."

"We have no other choice, guys", said Tigress, "We need them to help fight Xao and bring back our friends that we've lost. Including Master Shifu."

"Good thinking, Tigress", said Lord Raxthorn, "For a kung fu master like yourself, you have some excellent decisions. Do you know what I think about your fighting spirits?"

"What are they?", asked Mantis.

"They're the symbol of what lies within you", said Lord Raxthorn, "Viper, you have your ancestor's subtlety, Monkey, you have your ancestor's courage, Crane, you have your ancestor's honor, and Mantis, you have two things your ancestors have: swift and insdinct. Finally, Tigress, you have your ancestors' two things: loyalty, and love."

"Because I protected those that I love", said Tigress.

"Exactly", said Lord Raxthorn, "and if you use those to fight Xao, we will have a small chance of success."

"If that's true, then I'll do it too for Berk", said Astrid and Lord Raxthorn smiles.

Meanwhile, back at Gavin's world, we see Gavin driving on a car with Mom to his dad's place where he last made the other chapter. He had his backpack from the wood that was burned and with the help of magic, it wasn't burned. So, as he has his computer closed, he wondered to himself.

"Xao won't find you here", said Gavin to his computer, leaving his mother in a confused look.

"Why is he acting a bit strange when he's talking to a computer?", asked Gavin's mom.

"Most people are like that these days", said Gavin's stepfather.

Meanwhile, back at the underground lair, we see Hiccup looking at the reflection of the Sword of Odin and sees an image of his younger self having his moments with his father. He sighs and sits down. Later, the Soothsayer walked towards him.

"Every death does not make one suffer, Viking", said Soothsayer.

"I'm not suffering", said Hiccup, "It's just that... I wish I could've done something to save the others, but they died for me. I can't let Po and the others do the same either. Neither would Toothless."

"I know how you feel, Hiccup", said Soothsayer, "Come with me. I would like to show you my fortune-telling. Lord Shen did show Gavin the crystal ball, did he not?"

"Shen told you that?", asked Hiccup, "Well, looks like secrets can't last forever. What kind of fortune-telling do you want me to see?"

"The event that would happen if Xao finds us here", said Soothsayer and as the two went inside, Shen watched them in secret.

The Soothsayer takes out her fortune-telling items that includes her bowl and potions that make the future look real.

"Close your eyes", said Soothsayer and as Hiccup did so, she takes one of her potions and puts it in the bowl. As she spreads it out with her hand, the potion creates a dark cloud, "There is but one person who would make a sacrifice to weaken Xao's body. It is a human much like you and Ryan Mors, but only different. The human is the one who has been brought here for a reason. And for that good reason, that human will be the only key to our victory."

"Gavin?", asked Hiccup, "You don't mean...?"

"Yes, Hiccup", said Soothsayer, "It is true."

"What if he finds out?", asked Hiccup.

"He won't", said the voice and it was Raxthorn's when he entered here, "It's his prophecy and it is he who must destroy the Dark."

Hiccup then weighs his head down for a moment. Then, he walks away.

"I think I should tell him something later", said Lord Raxthorn, "Something of vital importance."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming tomorrow!<strong>_


	16. Raxthorn Explains What Would Happen

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 15: Raxthorn Explains What Would Happen_**

Later, at the entrance to the underground headquarters, Lord Shen walked towards Gavin.

"Um, Gavin", said Lord Shen, "Po told me that you got upset at Shifu for his attitude towards him. Is that right?"

"Yeah", said Gavin.

"Well, I can see you hated my attitude as well, too", said Lord Shen, "I understand. You live in a life so miserable just like I do. But like Po said, we have to let go of the past. I know it's hard for you, but you'll overcome it. Trust me."

Lord Shen walked away from Gavin, leaving him to think about what he had said that moment. Meanwhile, at the room of the reformed Dark overlord, Raxthorn sensed a presence from someone.

"Hiccup", said Lord Raxthorn, "I can see you are here."

Hiccup walked into the room and spoke.

"How did you know when I would be coming here?", asked Hiccup.

"I can sense your presence", explained Lord Raxthorn, "Anyway, sit down with me. There's something you should need to know."

Hiccup sat down next to him.

"What is it about, Raxthorn?", asked Hiccup.

"I am really glad that we are almost this close to our victory against the Dark", said Lord Raxthorn, "We have come so far, but when we win, I'm afraid something terrible would happen."

"What would happen, Raxthorn?", asked Hiccup curiously, "I've lost my dad, and Berk. Is there something to do... with you?"

"Yes", said Lord Raxthorn, "I'm afraid so, Hiccup. Once we destroy the dark, we will be gone forever."

"No, Raxthorn", said Hiccup, "You don't mean that."

"I understand your concern, but it is a sacrifice I have to make, Hiccup", said Lord Raxthorn, "I will do it for all of our sakes."

Hiccup weighs his head down in sorrow.

"You're the greatest friend we've ever had", said Hiccup, "We can't risk losing you like everyone else did."

"Sometimes, in the most darkest hour, friends have to take risks to save those that we love", said Lord Raxthorn, "Once we're gone forever, you will always remember us, Hiccup. I promise you that."

Hiccup smiles and the two hugged each other.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be with you in your heart", said Lord Raxthorn

"Thanks, Raxthorn", said Hiccup, "So, what should we do now?"

"We need a meeting in sension", said Lord Raxthorn, "We're coming up with a plan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming soon!<strong>_


	17. The Meeting

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 16: The Meeting_**

As the Vikings, the Kung Fu Masters, the villagers of both Berk and Valley of Peace, along with the villains Po and the others fought back at China, gather themselves, a dinstinct chatter between the groups went on for nearly ten minutes. Later, Lord Raxthorn appears followed by Shi Lang and Panthera, appeared and roared ferociously to make sure there is nothing but complete silence from the two groups.

"Attention, everyone", said Lord Raxthorn, "I would like to bring some news. Lord Xao's lair has finally been destroyed."

"With the help of Gavin", said Shi Lang, "we are sure to put an end to Xao once and for all. First, we need a third dragon spirit. Hiccup and Po got their own, so one more person should have one."

"It sure ain't you, though, Gavin", said Snotlout.

Gavin thought about it for a moment, and spoke.

"I may not be the only person, but I think I know one guy who will have it", said Gavin.

"You don't mean...?", asked Panthera.

"Yes", said Hiccup, "I think he does mean it."

"He's right", said Ryan Mors, "I still have a medallion, just like Po and Hiccup here."

Ryan Mors walked towards Lord Raxthorn.

"Ryan, because of your triumph gainst me, I shall give you the dragon spirit", said Lord Raxthorn, "It is for you to honor your victory against those who try to kill you when the Dark is destroyed."

Thank you, Raxthorn", said Ryan Mors, "So, what kind of plan do we have?"

"Xao will try and find our location, but as long as he doesn't find it, he won't", said Lord Raxthorn, "However, we can try and contact him with the help of our magic. I still have the blood of the Dark and I can use it on someone to contact Lord Xao. Only one person is standing in this meeting this very moment. It's not Hiccup, Gavin, Po, Ryan Mors, or any of the vikings and the kung fu masters."

Everyone stood silent for a brief thirty seconds then someone spoke.

"I believe it's me", said the voice and it happens to be King Oai.

"Oai?", asked Po.

"I think I will be the one you need to contact Xao", said Oai, "If anything else happens, I'll be able to resist his treacherous magic.

"And even if you do, how will Xao find out we're here?", asked Viper.

"Then, he would definitely plan to destroy it along with us", said Shi Lang, "Including my nephew."

"Jerisu and I will use the book from our master Yerashi to make the contact spell", said Lord Raxthorn.

Me, my lord?", asked Jerisu, "I hate to break to it to you, but I don't think I can do it. I betrayed the Dragon Warrior when I worked for Eroshi."

"But he freed you from his spell, Jerisu", said Lord Raxthorn, "Can you do this... for us?"

Jerisu looks at the two groups and spoke.

"Yes, I will", said Jerisu.

"Good", said Lord Raxthorn, "Now, if anything can keep on guard for any of Xao's minions to find us, raise your hands now."

The Furious Five, except Tigress, raised their hands as did Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"Finally", said Lord Raxthorn, "Other groups who would replace the rest of the deceased warriors who protected the Ku Zai Palace."

"Do you honestly think so?", asked Rysu.

"I know so", said Lord Raxthorn, "Anything else you want to comment?"

"No", said Rysu, "I was just wondering. If Po and I work together, who would you team up with?"

"Lord Shen and the other foes Po told me about", answered Lord Raxthorn, "The crocodile named uh, Fung, a buffalo named Temutai, and Hei Lang, another wolf. Has the same eye patch as Zhong, but different."

"Looks like we got ourselves a larger army after all", said Rysu sarcastically, "A bunch of nobodys that our friends defeated after we met them? How much stupid can this get?"

"Not stupid, Rysu", said Lord Raxthorn, "It would be stupendous once they fight with us. Maybe you should deal with it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal", answered Rysu and looks at the the foes Po and the Furious Five defeated months and years ago.

"What are you looking at?", asked Fung in a stern tone.

"Nothing", said Rysu, "I have no opinion about you or any of you guys over there."

"Are you ready for war, Hiccup?", asked Lord Raxthorn, "For your father?"

"Yes I am, but only if Xao finds us", said Hiccup filled with pride.

Lord Raxthorn smiles and Hiccup smiled at Shi Lang. Later, as the two groups decided to rest due to the events that happened to them yesterday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming up next!<strong>_


	18. Performing The Spell

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 17: Performing The Spell_**

A few hours later, during night time, we see Raxthorn, Jerisu, Po, Hiccup, and Oai preparing to contact Xao by one of the spells from the late King Yerashi. Then, as the moon shines on the platform in the underground lair, Raxthorn and Jerisu got out the spell and together, they called out the ancient words of the Ku Zai's ancestors. Jerisu takes out the book that has the symbol of the Ku Zai.

"This is called the Book of Spells", explained Lord Raxthorn, "King Yerashi and the other warriors used this to make their spells to make the artifacts indestructible. Before he died he entrusted it in his room. Now, I've found it and we're using it for the last time before our time would end."

"Does it have the same weird language that we use to transport ourselves to our homes?", asked Po.

"Yes, but the words in each chapter of this book are much different", explained Lord Raxthorn.

"Are you ready, panda?", asked Jerisu.

"Yeah, I sure am", said Po and Jerisu and Lord Raxthorn stood next to each other before the moon shines.

"Ohmi, Tuba Lei Schanadu, Buurak De Tena Bershinado", chanted Lord Raxthorn and Jerisu, "Mami Shehadu, Mami Shehadu, Mami Shehadu, Ourak Timundo, Ourak Tenbenshida.

The clouds began to turn darkly white as the spell begins to effect King Oai.

"It's working", said Jerisu.

"Oh, ancient spirits of the Ku Zai, hear me and do my deed", exclaimed Lord Raxthorn, "Seek out the overlord of the Dark and make our contact bind to him."

The spell then makes Oai glow brightly and makes a rope-like bond. It finds Lord Xao flying past the entrance to the underground a thousand meters away from him. Then, it catches the dragon by it's tail and controls him.

"We got him!", shouted Jerisu.

"We might know where he could be", said Lord Raxthorn and the contact spell makes Oai talk to him by using Xao's voice.

"Who dares to control me?!", shouted King Oai in Xao's voice.

"It's me, Xao!", exclaimed Lord Raxthorn, "We used the contact spell to find you. If you want to know where we are, we will tell you if you tell us something."

"What's that?", asked Lord Xao.

"Your past before you died for a few centuries", answered Lord Raxthorn.

"I told Gavin about that only a few hours ago", explained Lord Xao, "I was working for a lord that didn't seem to have appreciated me after all I hard work I did for him. He betrayed me, but thanks to the Dark and their souls, I became more powerful and gave my lord the respect he deserved."

"By killing him?", asked Lord Raxthorn.

"By making him pay for what he did", said Lord Xao in King Oai's body, "Now when that was over, that's why I created the Dark after your ancestors were born.

"So, what would you do if we fail to defeat you?", asked Lord Raxthorn with concern and pride.

"Destroy the world, make a new one, and uh... I'll do things that'll make my own kind laugh", said Lord Xao sarcastically, "Ah, just kidding! I'll destroy the entire galaxy and make a new one! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Now tell me where you're are or I'll lose my patience!"

"We're at my underground lair where I created when I reformed from the Dark", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Looks like your rope has connected my soul to this cat's body", said Lord Xao, "Which means that I'll kill you and the rest of those vikings and Kung Fu losers!"

Xao then controls King Oai's body and ran towards Lord Raxthorn, pinning him to the ground.

"What's going on?", asked Hiccup.

"Xao's controlling Oai", said Jerisu.

King Oai, now in Xao's control, takes out his dagger, but before he could kill Raxthorn, Jerisu jumped towards Oai. When Raxthorn escaped from his grip, Oai pushes Jerisu to the ground and hurtles towards the escaping dragon overlord of the Light.

"Jerisu, find a way to get rid of the spell", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Where should I find it?", asked Jerisu.

"Section 2, Chapter 25, Page 440", answered Lord Raxthorn, "Try anything in that page. It'll help us."

"Alright", said Jerisu and went over what Raxthorn had told him.

"Hurry, we don't have enough time", said Po as Jerisu read the ancient language to make the spell disappear.

"Ata Bek Di Shababo", chanted Jerisu, "Aktruma Del Shi, Al Tru Del Shidomini, Forti Te Mak Ti Di Somine, Ah Tru Me Di Sante Fet-"

Suddenly, King Oai knocks him out with the edge of his sword, laughing evilly.

"You'll never get your friend out of there alive!", exclaimed Lord Xao.

"Hiccup, get the book!", shouted Po and the teenage viking quickly got it.

"Look out!", shouted Lord Raxthorn as King Oai ran towards Hiccup, but the viking quickly dodges and takes out his dragon blade.

A fight ensues with Hiccup gaining advantage at first, but King Oai quickly dodges his final attack and knocks him out. Gavin appears with Astrid and Tigress.

"Hiccup!", shouted Astrid.

Gavin, seeing King Oai about to kill Hiccup, closes his eyes as the ITunes armor appears, a song called "Performing The Ritual Parts I & II" from Season of the Witch plays on the background. He opens his eyes and takes out his sword. Then, as King Oai is about to strike, Gavin blocks his attack with his sword and another fight ensues. Hiccup wakes up from being unconscious and takes the Light's Book of Spells. As the two continue to fight, Hiccup goes to the page that Jerisu saw and exclaims.

"Oh, crud!", exclaimed Hiccup, "How would I be able to read all of these words."

"Just read them by order carefully", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Here goes nothing", said Hiccup and chanted the words very carefully as Gavin and King Oai continued to fight, "Ata Bek Di Shababo, Aktruma Del Shi, Al Tru Del Shidomini, Forti Te Mak Ti Di Somine, Ah Tru Me Di Sante Fet, Ex Di Dans Trasol, Ex Di Cortala Goman Ex Hu Man Ji Dia Cobo Tasi Gumah Osi Te Tialdos, Tu Ma De Ghoula Trumati, Ex Ti Wrat Chi Botiwa, Ect Tuba Hugura Betrimina, Eck Phodu Gerima Cutololu Buda Di Tyia Forte Me Vura Vulcura Di Xao Forte Ti Phulu Cula Ha Tes, Amena!"

The spell begins to reverse, causing Xao's spirit to come out of Oai's body. Gavin and Oai fought against it, but it was too impenetrable to kill as it flies away from the group.

"Are you alright?", asked Gavin.

"Yes", said King Oai, "I think so."

"That was a close one", said Po, "Not that it matters or anything."

"We did it", said Lord Raxthorn, "We have contacted Xao with the help of our friend. Now we have to prepare ourselves for a battle. A battle that will be grand, bold, and deadly. Then, we'll find if the winner would be us or them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming soon!<strong>_


	19. Xao & Po's Conversation

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 18: Xao & Po's Conversation_**

While everyone has gone to sleep, Po wakes up after hearing some noises far away from the entrance to the underground lair.

_Po..._

_Po..._

_Dragon Warrior..._

_I can sense you..._

"Xao!", exclaimed Po silently and went out of the bedroom in Raxthorn's lair.

As the panda came out of the entrance and closed it, he sees a bunch of shadows. Then, as he turned around, he sees Lord Xao in his anthropomorphic self as he walked towards him.

"Xao", said Po, "What are you doing here? You know we're defeating you tomorrow. So you should get ready."

"I'm here to tell you something", said Lord Xao.

"Whatever it is, forget it", said Po.

"It has nothing to do with the battle", said Lord Xao patiently, "It has something to do with that medallion you wore."

"What are you talking about?", asked Po and realized something when he became shocked, "Xao... did you... did you do this?"

"Of course I did it, Po", said Lord Xao, "I made that medallion for a reason: to control those who work for the good and turn them evil. I made it for my own kind when they felt the same way I did before I was betrayed. But with you, it made it felt a lot easier for me to control you for a while. And of course, the old Kung Fu master. Ha Ha Ha Ha. Looks like you were gonna quit being a warrior because of one thing: his way of mistreating others due to his mistake." It almost worked, but no matter. Too bad he's not here anymore, is he? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha."

Po, with tears in his eyes, ran towards him in anger before Lord Xao quickly disappears.

"You don't understand anything about me and my master!", shouted Po.

"No?!", shouted Lord Xao, "I don't know what it's like to be unappreciated?!"

Lord Xao throws his dark magic mist on him, distracting him for a moment. He attacks, but Po screams in anger and blocks his attack, throwing him back to the ground.

"To not be loved?!", shouted Lord Xao, "To be betrayed by someone that does not have sympathy?"

Po stood there, puzzling to the thought about what he had said.

"All my life, in the darkness, I thought no one else knows what it feels like", said Lord Xao, "But now I see I was wrong. You don't have to be miserable for the rest of your life. You don't have to be mistreated if I ask you this. Will you join me? With you on my side, what goes together better with Light and Dark? You will be my knight and I will be your ruler. Soon, we'll give them a world where everything is-"

"Very dark?", guessed Po.

"Yes, exactly", said Lord Xao, "Soon, nothing would stand in my way. What do you say?"

Po stood there for a moment, thinking about what he suggested they would do once he joined him. He thought about the bad times where he been mistreated by the Furious Five and Master Shifu, but the good times where he did what Oogway had foretold when he became the Dragon Warrior. Then, he remembered what Oogway said to him before he died and went to heaven.

_Yesterday is History, Tomorrow a Mystery, Today is a Gift. That why it is called the Present._

Po then weighs his head down before he raised it, giving Lord Xao a stern look.

"What you're doing won't work, Xao", said Po, "I am the Dragon Warrior. I only fight for good, not for bad. I'm a Kung Fu Master, like Master Shifu before me. I'll never join you, Lord Xao. Never. Now, leave me alone."

Lord Xao now gives him a very dark look.

"Very well", said Lord Xao, "Let's hope you and your army will overpower my own army."

"We'll see", said Po and as Xao leaves with a dark mist, he walks away from the entrance and decides to sleep at the destroyed Ku Zai palace.

The next morning, the two groups woke up, preparing to suite themselves up.

"Everyone, we're having another meeting tonight", said Lord Raxthorn, "It will be the last, I promise you that."

"So far, we have the guys we fought back in China", said Monkey, "and... where's Po?"

"I thought he was with us last night", said Crane.

"I'll go find him", said Tigress and went out of the underground lair to find the Dragon Warrior.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter coming up!<em>**


	20. The Last Meeting

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

**_Chapter 19: The Last Meeting_**

The next morning, Po happens to be sleeping at the palace's ruins near a destroyed statue of Lord Yerashi. He dreams about the times he had with him and the others when he found the three Triangles of Honor with their help. Then, a few more memories were tragic when Yerashi got killed by Raxthorn. The panda sighs with relief and sadness before he heard a loud voice. Then, he had good and bad memories with Shifu when he became friends with him and became a hero. There are other times when Shifu tried to get rid of him because he doubted that Master Oogway chose him.

"Po!", exclaimed the voice and when the panda turned around, it turned out to be Tigress.

"Tigress, uh...", said Po.

"What are you doing out here?", asked Tigress.

"What am I doing out here?", asked Po, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tigress stares at him sternly and Po sighed.

"Alright", said Po, "I'm just walking around here and remembering the times with Lord Yerashi when I first met him. If I hadn't found that red sword, none of this would've happened."

"It's alright, Po", said Tigress, "I miss him too. But what really matters now is to help the others win this battle."

"Yeah", said Po, "Oh, and uh... we forgot to tell Hiccup about Shifu. Speaking of which..."

Po sighs in sadness.

"I can't believe he's gone", said Po.

"I've been thinking of the same thing too, Po", said Tigress, "He seemed like a father to me before you came to the Jade Palace."

"This is my fault", said Po, "If I hadn't been upset at him for all the things he did to me-"

"It wasn't your fault, Po", said Tigress, "He gave up his life for us. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, but...", said Po, "What if we lose everything else? Including Hiccup and Toothless?"

"We won't, Po", said Tigress, "No matter what happens, we'll be with you."

Po smiles and the two went back to the entrance to the underground lair where the others are waiting for Tigress to return. They walked towards them before they spoke.

"I've found him", said Tigress, "He was thinking about Yerashi... and Shifu."

"Shifu?", asked Hiccup, "What happened to him?"

"I.. I gave him the power to sacrifice his life for us", said Po, "He's gone."

"Po", said Hiccup, "I don't know what to say. He was your... I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Hiccup", said Po, "Right now, we have to prepare ourselves."

"Yeah, but first, we're having another meeting with Raxthorn tonight", said Astrid.

Later that night, another meeting, and quite possibly the last meeting, where Lord Raxthorn explains another way to win the battle against Lord Xao.

"Lord Xao will have an army of numerous dragons, but we're going to need a weapon that is so powerful it would wipe them out", said Lord Raxthorn, "Now, we need three things."

"I have a hammer", said Zhong, "Just in case."

"We have a cannon", said Lord Shen, "We might use that to defeat those verminous little dragon imbeciles."

"That's two", said Lord Raxthorn, "Now, there might be one more thing that we need. A scroll that contains no magical powers."

"I think I know what you mean by that", said Po, "The Dragon Scroll."

"Dragon Scroll?", asked Tuffnut.

"What's a Dragon Scroll?", asked Ruffnut.

"It's a scroll that has no powers", said Po, "When you become a Dragon Warrior, you'll receive it."

"Oh", said Tuffnut.

"You heard about it before, have you?", asked Po.

"Oh, I guess so", said Tuffnut, "Maybe Tai Lung told us about it."

"He told Hiccup about it, silly", said Ruffnut.

"Anyway, those are the only three things we need", said Lord Raxthorn, "Thank you, Po. We have never heard of the Dragon Scroll before, but you provided something heroic from it. Which is why we heard you saved the Valley of Peace once."

"You're welcome", said Po, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's build that weapon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming soon!<strong>_


	21. Testing The New Weapon

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 20: Testing The New Weapon**_

Later, as the two groups worked together organizing the cannons made by Shen's wolves, Po takes out the Dragon Scroll and Zhong took out his hammer. The Furious Five watched the two putting them on the ground to see if the magic would work.

"Should it work, Po?", asked Zhong.

"I guess so", said Po, "But it might take a while to do so. *sigh* If only Dad would be here to see this..."

"He would be proud of you if we win this battle", said Zhong.

"Thanks, Zhong", said Po, "You know, you could stay with us when this is over. And maybe Shen can guard this city with the other wolves."

"I would love to, Po", said Zhong, "Thanks."

Then, as the two continued to look the two items for the weapon if they would glow or not, Monkey spoke.

"While we're waiting, can I do an impression of someone?", asked Monkey.

"Sure", said Viper and Monkey pretended to be Hiccup.

"Hello, everyone", said Monkey imitating Hiccup, "My name is Hiccup. I'm a friendly Dragon Rider. My leg got lost. Toothless is the most loyal pal to me. All of the other dragons are my friends."

"OK, Monkey", said Hiccup, "I wouldn't really go there if I were you."

"Do someone else", said Crane, "Maybe someone who's related to Shifu."

"I got it", said Monkey and imitated Tai Lung, "I'm Tai Lung, the most ferocious and fiercest Kung Fu Master that ever roamed the lands of China! Roar! My purpose is to be the Dragon Warrior after I master the 10000 scrolls. Shifu taught you all well, but he didn't teach you everything."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha", laughed Tai Lung heartily, "That's a very good impression."

"Alright, let's stop with these impressions and let's get back to work", said Jerisu, "I used to enlighten my masters with my sense of humor, but evil does change things around here, so... you know what I mean."

"We're just having a bit of fun", said Tai Lung, "But if you insist."

"Do you think you could have all the happiness when the Dark is defeated?", asked Viper.

"After we disappear from this world, yes", said Jerisu, "*sigh* We used to have all of those times until the conflict started. Why can't things be the way they were before?"

"Hate to break it to you, but there's nothing we can't change", said Tuffnut.

"You're quite right", said Jerisu, "I wish we'd... oh, never mind."

"I know how you feel about this, Jerisu, but once we destroy the Dark, it'll be alright", said Viper, "You'll see."

"We'll become spirits to heaven once we win", said Jerisu.

"Oh", said Viper.

"Look, can we just forget about it and continue working on that weapon?", asked Snotlout.

"First, we have to use some kind of magic to form these two items", said Jerisu.

Then, Po had an idea.

"I got it", said Po, "Let's use our medallions to form the Dragon Scroll and the Hammer."

Ryan Mors walked towards Po and Zhong before he took out his medallion as did Hiccup. The three formed their medallions before they glowed. Then, it turned the Dragon Scroll and the hammer into a powerful large item that can be of some use to the cannons. Later, they showed it to all of the villagers, amazing them from their own eyes.

"We made a solution for our battle", said Hiccup, "A golden cannon launcher. It'll reload the cannonballs and turn them to gold and once we shoot them, they'll make an explosion out of pure golden fireworks."

"Are you sure about this, Hiccup?", asked Lord Shen, "Because my fireworks appear to be very deadly and it could make some side affects to them."

"Well, we might as well give it a try", said Hiccup, "Zhong, load the cannon."

Zhong reloaded the cannon. Later, the two groups watched outside as the wolf general lit the fire on the cannon torch. Then, as the cannon fired one of the cannonballs as practice, it hits the ground and creates an explosion of golden fireworks. The two groups of villagers and the other villains from China watched them and became amazed by them.

"I can't believe it", said Hiccup.

"It's so... pretty", said Ruffnut.

"It's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen", said Tai Lung.

"Amazing", said Tigress.

"Beautiful", said Viper.

"I think I'm gonna cry", said Fishlegs.

"Go ahead", said Heather, "I won't judge you."

"Awesome", said Po, "It's... just awesome!"

"Gavin, your creator sure knows what he's doing, right?", asked Ryan Mors.

"I'm pretty sure", said Gavin.

"Hiccup, this is something that we should see more often", said Astrid.

"This is really good", said Mantis.

"Perfect, as I might add", said Monkey.

"Bless my heart", said Crane, amazed by the golden fireworks, "If only mom were here to see this."

"I'm feeling a bit glad about this", said Snotlout, "Which is a big deal... for me."

"Lovely", said Lord Shen, "When will we use this?"

"Tomorrow", said Hiccup.

"I agree with you, young man", said Lord Raxthorn.

Later that night, while everyone is resting for tomorrow, Lord Raxthorn and Shi Lang looked at them for a moment.

"This is it, Shi Lang", said Lord Raxthorn, "Tomorrow, our chance of defeat Lord Xao will be a success."

"It is, Raxthorn", said Shi Lang, "Let's hope my nephew doesn't get hurt."

"He won't", said Lord Raxthorn, "I promise you."

The two looked at Ryan Mors sleeping next to Toothless.

"May the souls be within him", said Lord Raxthorn quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming soon!<strong>_


	22. Xao's Secret Gavin's Speech

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 21: Xao's Secret / Gavin's Speech**_

As the two groups getting their armors on, prepared for their march outside the underground lair, they walked and are now led by Gavin, Hiccup, Po, Ryan Mors, Shi Lang, and Lord Raxthorn. The two groups walked towards a dark line where it has been made by Lord Xao himself.

"What's that dark line doing here?", asked Hiccup.

"It's a path to our battle against Xao", said Lord Raxthorn, "But we must prepare ourselves. He'll be coming here very soon."

Then, as the two groups gathered together, a dark thunderstorm ensues, but with no rain. Before Lord Xao can be seen in the storm, the Vikings and Kung Fu Masters started to talk to one another before the final battle would begin.

"This is it", said Po, "It's finally gonna be over, Hiccup."

"Yeah, Po", said Hiccup, "But we will visit our worlds, right? It may be our last battle as Kung Fu Masters and Vikings, but there's one thing we'll always have."

"Our friendship", said Po.

"Exactly", said Hiccup, "and Ryan... thank you for being there with us. If we hadn't met you, we would never do this in the first place. But we were wrong. We do need you more than ever."

"Thanks, guys", said Ryan Mors, "and Uncle Shi Lang... can you promise me you'll find me in Colorado?"

"I will be in another place, Ryan Mors, but I promise you, I will find you", said Shi Lang

"Tigress, Viper...", said Astrid, "Will you be with us?"

"Promise?", asked Ruffnut.

"We will", said Tigress, "We'll use our Kung Fu skills to help you."

"Always, no matter what", said Viper, "Thank you for being there for us. We're grateful for that."

"Mantis, Monkey", said Fishlegs, "You guys were really good to us and so are we. When this is over, I'll let you study the Book of Dragons if you want."

"That'll be fun", said Monkey.

"We'll do that", said Mantis, "You know, your brains are much stronger than we ever thought when we saw those Spider Dragons."

"Thanks", said Fishlegs.

"Heather, um... I'm sorry I hit on you when we first met", said Snotlout, "I guess I was being blinded by love... and my toughness."

"It's alright, Snotlout", said Heather, "We can still be friends, though. You OK with that?"

"Yeah, sure", said Snotlout.

"Say, uh... old goat lady", said Tuffnut.

"It's Soothsayer", said Soothsayer.

"OK", said Tuffnut, "Believe me when I say this... why are you joining us in this battle?"

"I'm a fortune-telling goat", said Soothsayer, "I tell the future of what is to come.

Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf & Belch, and the other dragons bowed respectfully to the Kung Fu Masters as a sign of honor and love. Tai Lung and Lord Shen looked at one another.

"Shen, when this is over, I don't think I want to rule Gongmen City", said Tai Lung, "My place is at the Valley of Peace. If only Shifu were here to see this... he'd be watching me helping the others in the heavens, but we'll get him back soon. The Furious Five will be the closest people to me. The panda taught me the value of love, family, and friendship because of that. I'm glad to be with you."

"So am I", said Lord Shen, "I've been selfish my whole life, never realizing that love is the most important thing inside me. If only my parents were here... They'd be so proud of me for doing this with you and the other Kung Fu Masters. As ruler of Gongmen City, I'll protect those who have served their own purpose to protect their own village. Thank you, Master Tai Lung or Tai Lung, if I may. And Zhong..."

"Yes, Lord Shen?", asked Zhong.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you", said Lord Shen, "I was too blinded by power and hatred that you were always there for me when we were banished."

"That's alright", said Zhong, "I followed you because we're still friends. And uh... when this is over, I'm gonna live in the Valley of Peace with Po and the Five. They taught me that life's more important and I'll never forget that. Will you accept that request... friend?"

"Absolutely", said Lord Shen, "I'll visit you anytime. As will you."

"Thanks and...", said Zhong.

"Say no more, Zhong", said Lord Shen and the two hugged each other.

"Uh... can I say something?", asked Gobber and the two nodded their heads *yes*, "I want to say thank you for covering my teenager friends there. If they weren't able to learn all that Kung Fu stuff, we never would be working together. You guys make me and Stoick so proud of that we are forever grateful."

"You're welcome", said Tai Lung.

"Most graciously welcome", said Lord Shen.

"Don't mention it", said Zhong.

"Well... are we ready to do this?", asked Hiccup.

"Soon, Hiccup", said Lord Raxthorn, "Very soon."

Later, the Dark Overlord flew out of the clouds and land safely a few meters away from the two groups.

"Let me speak to the panther", said Lord Xao, "I have something vital of importance to tell him."

King Oai walked past the groups and spoke to the creature-hybrid overlord.

"What do you want with me?", asked King Oai sternly.

"Are you ready to see the truth?", asked Lord Xao.

"What truth?", asked King Oai.

"The death of your parents", said Lord Xao.

"I already know", said King Oai, "My uncle killed them."

"That's what someone would want you to think", said Lord Xao.

"What are you talking about?", asked Kng Oai, confused.

"Look and see what you may", said Lord Xao and shows him a dark orb that shows the events that showed Rozelle meeting the overlord.

Who are you? Show yourself!

Just a friend of your ancestors.

Xao. It cannot be. You've been dead for centuries. How did you come back?

Your ancestors granted me a vision. A vision showed me that one day, another group of panthers would work for them. But they're dead. They're extinct.

What? No! It cannot be! My vengeance has not been completed.

What else would you do?

I'll kill another group of panthers. Two, to be exact.

The king and queen. You cannot...

I will.

They're innocent. They haven't done anything to you and your kind. Please, show them mercy.

Did your ancestors showed mercy when they murdered me?!

You are not killing them!

I'm afraid I have no other choice and I will not let you interfere.

Lord Xao controlled Rozelle from that day forward, turning him evil. Then, the events showed him fighting against Oai's parents, the King and Queen before he killed them offscreen when the panther was just a cub. He cried at the sudden death groans of his parents. Later, after Oai met the Kung Fu Masters and the Vikings, Oai saw Rozelle getting killed by one of his other leaders before a war began. After it was over, Lord Xao's spirit got transferred to a volcano before he transformed himself into a necklace with a color that seemed identical to his color before it was found by Alvin the Treacherous. After the events ended, Oai became shocked at what he saw.

You see, Oai?", asked Lord Xao darkly, "Something precious to us can either be taken away or destroyed. I hope you understand."

"I don't know what part you played in this teachery or murderous thing, but we will end you", said King Oai with tears of sadness and anger both formed at the same time

"Oh... I would love to see you try", said Lord Xao and flies away to his new army of creature-hybrid dragons.

"Oai, what did he tell you?", asked Hiccup.

"He... he controlled Rozelle", said King Oai.

"I don't understand", said Po, "I thought he killed your parents."

"Xao told me everything", said King Oai, "He was behind all of this. He's the reason my parents are dead. Rozelle was an innocent man and because of Xao, he didn't tell me why didn't he change. He turned my uncle evil so he can try and kill me, but he failed. Because someone else killed him. It was one of the his other leaders. If only... If only I'd known sooner..."

Oai then sheds some tears from his eyes as the Dragon Warrior comforted him.

"It's alright", said Po, "We'll set things right."

"Let's get ready for battle", said Lord Raxthorn and the two groups prepared themselves.

"Gavin, you should make a speech", said Hiccup, "You wrote one for me and Po. Now it's your turn to make your own."

"Alright, but I don't need my ITunes armor this time", said Gavin, "Well, until later, that is."

"I'm afraid you're right", said Lord Raxthorn and Gavin walked in front of the two groups before he spoke.

"Alright, guys", said Gavin and makes his speech, "I may have created the conflict and it's my fault. I'm just a writer who has issues with my family. I've been upset and angry at them because of the way they've been acting towards me each time I make a mistake. But here, you guys taught me that no matter how upset I get, I will always have love. It's the only thing that Xao doesn't have and when he's gone. We'll have peace. We may have lost our friends, we may have lost our homes, and we may have lost our happiness, but we'll never, never lose our faith when I say this: We'll never give up. I'll get back to my world and remember you guys always no matter what. Now, let's show Xao the real power of teamwork. Think of the others who died to save us. Think of China. Think of Berk.

"For Berk", said Hiccup.

"For Berk", said Astrid.

"For Berk", said Fishlegs.

"For Berk", said Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"For Berk", said Snotlout.

"For Berk", said Heather.

"For Berk", said Gobber.

"For China", said Po.

"For China", said Tigress.

"For China", said Viper.

"For China", said Crane.

"For China", said Mantis.

"For China", said Monkey.

"For China", said Zhong.

"For China", said Tai Lung.

"For China", said Lord Shen.

"For China", said Hei Lang.

"For China", said Feng.

"FOR CHINA!", shouted Temutai.

"For Berk", said a familiar voice and when the two groups turned around, it turns out to be Alvin the Treacherous.

"Alvin?", asked Hiccup, "What are you doing here?"

"I hope you can forgive me", said Alvin, "I only wanted revenge on you for destroying every plan we make with you, the others, and the dragons as well."

"So, we thought we might help you", said another familiar voice and it turns out to be Dagur, the second arch-enemy of Hiccup.

"Dagur", said Hiccup.

"Who's this Dagger?", asked Mantis.

"It's Dagur, genius", said Snotlout.

"Dagger?", asked Crane.

"No, Dagur", said Tuffnut, "D-A-G-U-R. Dagur."

"Can't you tell the difference?", asked Ruffnut.

The three Kung Fu Masters stared at each other and said no more as Dagur explains to Hiccup why he came here.

"You may have put my plans to ruin, but since another deadly dragon destroyed our lair, we thought we could join in", explained Dagur, "Once we win this battle, I'll still go after you and your Night Fury no matter what."

"We'll see, Dagur", said Hiccup, "We'll see."

"You heard him, folks", said one of the Berk villagers.

"That's all we need!", shouted a pig villager.

"Let's do it!", shouted a bunny villager.

The two groups roared and chanted "Berk and China!" over and over again until Xao's roar had been heard. Gavin turned and stood there, waiting for the moment to run with the two groups.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming soon!<strong>_


	23. The Final Battle Begins

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 22 The Final Battle Begins**_

Meanwhile, back at Gavin's world, Gavin finished typing Chapter 21 and decided to rest for a while. He looked at his family cooking dinner in his aunt's house like every normal people and weighed his head down for a moment.

"You're almost done, Gavin", said Gavin to himself, "You can still have a chance. You can make it up to get the other stories done."

"Gavin, are you almost done with the prophecy thing?", asked Gavin's mom.

"Almost", said Gavin, "I gotta take a rest for a few minutes, then I'll get the whole story done in no time. And uh... I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said to you. If I hadn't kept being so angry at you all the time, I would've been more mature enough. You can go ahead and ground me if you want."

"It's alright, Gavin", said Gavin's mom, "I know everything's hard for you, but just remember: I still love you and I'll make sure you can handle things on your own someday. You're my special boy all the way through. I know I've been strict to you a few times and it still upsets you very much. You just have to appreciate what we do to help you. To make sure you can be a responsible person."

"You're right, mom", said Gavin, "I promise you; next year, I'll be a much mature person you want me to be. Anyway, I've helped the Vikings and the Kung Fu Masters destroy the Dark World. Now, I'm gonna help them defeat Xao and save our world. That's what I'm gonna do next after my rest."

"That's great, hon, but...", said Gavin's mom, "But what if something bad happens to you? I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, mom", said Gavin, "I'll make you proud. Now, I gotta rest for a few minutes."

"I don't know, Gavin", said Gavin's mom, "I feel like resting won't make the others wait."

"I've been typing most of the chapters in almost a month", said Gavin, "But I guess you're right. Maybe I can rest in... 5 to 10 minutes. Sound fair?"

"A bit", said Gavin's mom and Gavin went to his aunt's basement where he rests his head and takes a nap.

Meanwhile, back at the Ku Zai world, the two groups prepared themselves as Gavin stood there, waiting until he hears a call from Xao.

"Come on, Xao", said Gavin quietly, "Make the call."

Later, back at Gavin's world, he wakes up and gets back on the computer to start typing the new chapter that leads to a final battle against Xao.

"Let's do this", said Gavin to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the Ku Zai world, the two groups are finally ready as Xao flew up in the sky. He then makes a ferocious roar. Gavin turns towards the two groups and smiles at them as did Hiccup and Po. He turned his head again and spoke.

"This is for you, mom", said Gavin, "CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGE!"

Gavin and the two groups charged into the Dark's line and into the battlefield in slow-motion. Back at Gavin's world, Gavin uses the two songs from the Kung Fu Panda and How To Train Your Dragon movies from Hans Zimmer and John Powell into the battle. The songs he included were "Battling The Green Death" and "Zen Ball Master" where the Kung Fu Masters fight against Xao's minions that can't fly while the Vikings begin to fight against the other half of Xao's minions who can fly with their dragons. Lord Raxthorn and Lord Xao walked towards each other and they spoke.

"It's time to put an end to you and your warriors", said Lord Xao, "Soon, all will have tears from their eyes."

"Not yet", said Lord Raxthorn, "We will win no matter what."

"We shall see", said Lord Xao and the two dragons fought one another.

Meanwhile, the Kung Fu Masters and the Vikings seemed to be overpowered by the army's new power: to copy their strengths and use it against them.

"It's no use", said Monkey.

"We're no match for their power", said Crane.

"They're much stronger than we are", said Viper.

"I don't understand", said Fishlegs, "I don't remember reading that in the Book of Dragons. What do you think, Snotlout?"

"Well, one thing's for sure, they're copying our attacks and used it against us", said Snotlout.

"What?!", shouted Ruffnut.

"That's unfair", said Tuffnut.

"What should we do now?", asked Astrid.

"There has to be a way to overpower them", said Tigress, "You have any ideas, Po?"

"Uh... maybe we should exchange our fighting skills to someone else", said Po, "What's your plan, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looks at the chinese symbols on the army's backs and realized something.

"Wait a minute", said Hiccup, "Of course. It all makes sense now."

"What is?", asked Monkey.

"Xao's minions have these chinese symbols on their tails", explained Hiccup, "Which would mean..."

"They have their Kung Fu skills too", said Po, "But, if we're going to fight them..."

"We have to switch places", said Tigress.

"That's a great idea", said Astrid, "It would work if..."

"If we can use your dragons to fight half of Xao's minions", said Monkey.

"And we can use your Kung Fu skills to take down the other half", said Fishlegs.

"That's a great idea", said Hiccup, "Po, you, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper, and Tai Lung ride our dragons."

"I'll take Toothless", said Tai Lung.

"I'll take Meatlug", said Po, "He weighs the same as I do."

"Monkey and I will take Barf & Belch", said Viper.

"No problemo", said Monkey.

"I'll take Stormfly", said Crane.

"And I'll take... Hookfang?", asked Mantis, "Oh, great. A huge dragon and I'm a small bug. But I won't mind."

"Come on, guys", said Hiccup, "We can do this!"

Hiccup and the other Vikings went off to fight the first half of Xao's minions. They used their swords and axes to kill them off one by one. Fishlegs and Snotlout worked together and shielded themselves from getting touched by them. Ruffnut and Tuffnut used their double kicks to knock only twenty dragons off before using the Monkey Style Kung Fu Technique to finish them off. Heather, Alvin, and Dagur used their axes to kill the other dragons off too.

"You got any ideas, girly?", asked Alvin.

"Get behind me", said Heather and as Alvin did so, she used the end of her own axe to knock out another dragon, "How about that?"

"Fair enough", said Alvin.

However, the other dragons knocked the two out, but when they're about to get eaten, a blast of thunderbolt and a few bones knocked them out.

"What was that?", asked Heather and the two turned around.

"It cannot be", said Alvin.

"It is", said Dagur and the two creatures are the Skrill Dragon and the Boneknapper Dragon coming to the rescue. As the Vikings continued to fight Xao's minions, they saw the two dragons and Hiccup becomes amazed.

"Unbelievable", said Hiccup.

"It's the Skrill Dragon", said Astrid.

"And the Boneknapper Dragon", said Fishlegs, "Hiccup, we're having all the help we can get."

"You're right", said Hiccup, "Keep fighting, guys!"

"Let's do this together!", shouted Po, "Kung Fu Masters forever!"

"Kung Fu Masters forever!", shouted the Furious Five and Tai Lung.

As the Kung Fu Masters continued to use the Vikings' dragons, they also used their Kung Fu techniques once again, thus knocking them out in the process. Tigress, Crane, and Viper combined their Tiger, Crane, and Viper techniques to knock out the first half, Mantis and Monkey used their techniques to twist their legs with their tails before they kicked them in the butts and faces. Then, finally, Po and Tai Lung, the Dragon Warriors, used the same technique when they were back at the Dark's World, nearly defeating the last remaining dragon troops. To the two groups horror, they were jumping at the panda and snow leopard.

"PO!", shouted Tigress.

"NO!", shouted Hiccup.

"We're coming!", shouted Astrid.

"Guys, let's combine our skills so we can defeat them", said Hiccup, "Ready?"

"Ready", said Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gobber.

"Ready", said Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis.

"Let's go!", shouted Hiccup, "Fire away, Toothless!"

The Night Fury fired his plasma blast towards the remaining fifteen of Xao's minions while the Kung Fu Masters used their same techniques to defeat them. As they flew away for another chance to fight them, the two groups see Po and Tai Lung getting up, they hear a noise that seemed to be not too far away. They turned around and with little legs and floppy ears, it turned out to be Master Wo Hop fighting Xao's minions and defeating them with a samurai blade. As they cleared the pathway, the bunny Kung Fu master is wearing a black and green robe.

"Who's that?", asked Hiccup.

"Master Wo Hop!", shouted Po and walked towards him, "It's good to see you again."

"Same goes for me, Dragon Warrior", said Master Wo Hop and bowed respectfully to the panda, "And who are these people? And... Tai Lung! You're alive! How is that possible?"

"It's a long story, bunny", said Po, "These are the Vikings from Berk. Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. And Gobber, too."

"Pleasure to meet you", said Hiccup, "I can't believe it. Everyone from our worlds is helping us. It's a miracle."

Suddenly, Dagur, Alvin, and Heather made their way through the other few of Xao's minions. Then, two more Kung Fu Masters named Master Croc and Master Ox appeared.

"Master Ox and Master Croc!", exclaimed Po.

"We thought you could use some help", said Master Ox.

"It's a miracle!", exclaimed Hiccup, "With our forces at our side, we'll be able to finish this! Are you ready to do this, guys?"

"YEAH!", shouted Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.

"We're with you", said Dagur.

"Let's do it!", shouted Po.

Meanwhile, far away from the battlefield, Gavin watched the battle still going on while Lord Raxthorn stood silently with him.

"The time will be right any moment, Gavin", said Lord Raxthorn, "But before I fight Xao, there's something that I want you to do."

"I'll do anything, Raxthorn", said Gavin, "Just anything."

"I want you to use that cannon towards me and Xao", said Lord Raxthorn, "It's the only way to injure him. It'll also give the two groups enough time to combine their powers together. Then, the Dark will soon be vanquished."

"I understand", said Gavin, "I started this and I'm ending it."

"That's my boy", said Lord Raxthorn as Xao flew down from the sky. Xao stared at them for a moment and flew down towards them.

"Xao", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Raxthorn", said Xao, "It's a been a while."

"You have to make your peace with this", said Lord Raxthorn, "When this is over, we will be remembered of our heroic legacy and triumphs."

"Wrong!", sneered Lord Xao, "When I win, the world will be crumbled. Then, I shall rule in my new world. A new Dark world will be born and you will not carry it out. Face it, Raxthorn. You are a weak dragon guardian who cowards from others."

"I may have been evil, Xao, but those two groups of warriors gave me hope", said Lord Raxthorn, "Especially Hiccup, Po, Gavin, and Ryan Mors. Their friendship, loyalty, and family have given me strength that will match yours. They have spirits and you do not."

"I'll prove you wrong, Raxthorn", said Lord Xao darkly and the two dragons engaged in a battle while Gavin takes out his ITunes armor.

As the rest of Xao's minions flew towards him, Gavin takes out his sword and without any music, he fights them one by one. He clashes the sword at their chests, spewing blood offscreen as the dragons die by their screeching cries. He then runs away towards the two groups.

"Gavin, you're here just in time", said Po.

"I thought you said you weren't going to use your armor", said Hiccup.

"Well, just in case I fight with you guys", said Gavin, "Ready?"

"Ready", said all the Kung Fu Masters and Vikings in unsion.

Then, as the last two groups of Xao's minions flew towards the ocean, Lord Shen and Zhong joined in the fight. Po looked at them and smiled at them. Then, as they came closer towards them, Gavin, the Vikings and the Kung Fu Masters jumped off a cliff while a white light shines behind them. Then, everything started to go slow-motion as Po starts to see his friends with their fighting faces.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!", shouted Po in slow-motion as the two groups fight all of the dragons.

The vikings quickly got on their dragons with Toothless shooting his plasma blast, Stormfly shooting her spikes from her tail, Meatlug eats a bunch of rocks and shoots his lava power at Xao's minions, Hookfang using his flamethrower attack, and Barf and Belch shooting their gas and sparks, making a fire that knocks the purple dragons out. Then, the Berk teenagers managed to kill the purple dragons offscreen with their axes and swords. Finally, the Kung Fu Masters, with the Vikings' help, used their Kung Fu techniques once again to fight off the last remaining purple dragons.

Meanwhile, Lord Raxthorn and Lord Xao continue to fight. The Dark overlord managed to scratch him in the face, letting the blood come out. Raxthorn, however, managed to use his feet to scratch him in the chest before hitting him with his tail. The Dark overlord screeched in pain and anger and the two tackled each other with their wings attached to their own. Raxthorn managed to scratch him in the face the same way Xao did only this time, he used the end of his tail to do so. However, before Raxthorn can knock him out, Xao overpowers him by grabbing him in the chest before the two plummeted to the ground.

"This is where it ends, Raxthorn", said Lord Xao, "With me killing you and the rest of the two groups so I can take over the world. And with me destroying it to create a new Dark world."

"There's one person who can stop you", said Lord Raxthorn, "Gavin!"

Gavin heard his voice and ran from the two groups.

"Where are you going?", asked Po.

"Gavin!", shouted Hiccup.

Then, as Gavin reached the end point of the battlefield, he sees Raxthorn pinned to the ground by Xao who is about to kill him.

"Gavin, ready the cannon", said Lord Raxthorn.

The two groups ran and stopped in front of Gavin.

"Raxthorn, what are you doing?", asked Hiccup.

"I need Gavin to launch the cannon", said Lord Raxthorn, "I want him to hit me and Lord Xao."

"What?!", shouted Mantis.

"But Raxthorn, you'll die!", shouted Po.

"It's the only way to weaken him", said Lord Raxthorn, "You have to trust me on this. Please, Gavin. Do it... for us... and for the Ku Zai."

Gavin looked at the two groups for a moment and the sky, thinking about his family. Then, he lifted his head up and ran towards the cannon. He grabs a torch and ignites it with a chinese fire match. As the torch is lit on fire, he lifts it up and points it at the cannon.

"Raxthorn", said Gavin, "I want you to know that... I'm glad I met you. But when you're dead, we will finish this. I'll tell Hiccup what would happen if we win. Goodbye, Raxthorn."

Lord Raxthorn smiles at this as Gavin lits the cannon and moves it from where it was positioned. He moves it closer, but a bit far away from the two dragons. As the cannon fires it's golden cannonball, Gavin ran as fast as he could.

"EVERYBODY, DUCK!", shouted Gavin.

Then, the two groups and Gavin ducked as the golden cannonball hits the two dragons, creating a huge golden explosion in the process. That didn't stop from sending the warriors flying backwards and another explosion occurs before everything went white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow. That took me a long time to make such a long battle in a chapter like this. Anyway, the battle will end in the next chapter and it'll be an emotional final battle. Enjoy!<strong>_


	24. The Final Power

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 23: The Final Power**_

Later, Hiccup and Po wake up to see the rest of the land next to the Ku Zai Palace covered with blood and fire. They also see their friends now injured and too weak to continue fighting. As they turned around, they also see Lord Raxthorn lying in the ground with his mouth opened.

"Raxthorn", said Hiccup and he and Po walked a bit faster, hoping to catch up to him.

As the two passed the dead bodies of Xao's minions and the unconscious bodies of the villagers from their worlds, they finally caught up to the reformed overlord.

"Raxthorn", said Hiccup, "Talk to us. Please."

"Come on", said Po, "Get up."

"Hiccup... Po...", said Lord Raxthorn in a weak voice, "I'm sorry. I failed. I failed all of you. I tried my best, but now it's your turn."

"But, look at us", said Hiccup, "We're too injured to continue fighting."

"I know that... but... you... must... never... surrender...", said Lord Raxthorn as he makes his final words, "You must... help Gavin... end... the Dark. Go... and... our spirits... will live... within you..."

Then, to the Kung Fu Master and Viking's shock and horror, the overlord of both the Light and Dark closed his eyes for the last time and made a death gasp. He then dissolves into silver dust and goes into the sky, never to be seen again.

"No", said Hiccup.

"No", said Po, "It... it just can't. RAXTHORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!"

As Po's word echoed throughout the skies, Lord Xao wakes up with blood spilling from his cheeks, legs, and tail. He sees the two still standing there as he prepares to get up. Meanwhile, the Berk vikings and the Kung Fu Masters stood up and saw the dust from Raxthorn.

"No", said Astrid.

"Raxthorn's dead", said Tigress.

"It can't be", said Fishlegs.

"Then, it looks like we lost", said Snotlout.

"The Dark has won", said Jerisu, "We're too late."

As Lord Xao stood still for a moment, Po and Hiccup stared at him with a strict tone.

"Well, well, well", said Lord Xao, "The two warriors of Berk and China ready for one last battle? So be it!"

Suddenly, Gavin, having been injured after two explosions happened with a few cuts that bled from his back and face, watches Xao prepare to fight them one last time, uses his ITunes armor for the last time and ran as fast as he could before he stopped in front of the two.

"XAO!", shouted Gavin, "You said you wanted to hurt me. I've been running long enough and I'm going to fight you this time. Let's end this! Now!"

"So be it, human", said Lord Xao darkly and the two managed to fight against each other. Gavin dodged every single one of Xao's tail attacks and used his sword to cut it off, causing the dragon to scream in pain, "You'll pay for that!"

Gavin dodged his fire attacks and jumped into his half cut tail when he swinged it for one last time. He climbed onto his back and managed to stab him, causing Xao to roar very loudly.

"You fool!", shouted Xao, "Your sword cannot kill me!"

Xao then throws Gavin from his back and starts to shoot his fire needles. As Gavin dodges them, he throws his sword at his chest, injuring him. However, one of Xao's fire needles hit Gavin in the chest, fatally wounding him and collapsed to the ground. Hiccup and Po shouted "Gavin!" in an inaudible sound as they ran towards him.

"Please, get up!", shouted Po.

"Get up, Gavin!", shouted Hiccup, "Stay with us!"

"No, please", said Po, "You can't die. You just can't."

Hiccup and Po then lay Gavin's now dead body on the ground and mourned for him. As did the two groups, who watched him die right before their very eyes.

"He sacrificed himself for us", said Astrid.

"He was kind to us", said Viper.

"Now he's gone", said Snotlout.

"Snotlout, for once I agree with you", said Fishlegs.

"He had a good heart", said Tai Lung.

"And he was braver than we'd ever knew", said Lord Shen.

Meanwhile, Gavin became shocked at horror at what he had done.

"What have I done?", asked Gavin in complete sadness and puts his hands on the screen on his computer, causing it to shine brightly, "He's dead. It's all my fault. What have I done to you? Gavin!"

As the computer continues to shine, a flash of light happened offscreen. Then, to a surprise, Gavin had disappeared from his aunt's house before his mom appeared.

"Gavin, it's dinner time!", called Mom, "Gavin? Gavin? Where did you go? Gavin?"

Meanwhile, a bright light shined in the battlefield while the two groups mourned for the loss of their only hope to defeat the Dark. Then, Gavin, the Creator appeared.

"Look, it's Gavin's clone", said Hiccup.

"Let's see what he can do", said Po.

"Gavin!", exclaimed Gavin as he starts to shed tears from his eyes, "No! I can't believe this! I let my anger get the best of me I must've caused this to you. I failed you. I failed all of you. I've been so upset for so long I was trying to be on my own, but I was wrong. If I hated been all angry at my family and hating so much, I never would've run away to meet you guys. I was too stubborn to realize that they need me despite their attitudes. All of this had happened all because of me. We lost everyone. Stoick, Mr. Ping, Shifu, and now Raxthorn. I let my emotions get in the way of you guys. But that's not the reason why I'm here. The reason why I'm here is that... I haven't given up on you. Not yet. Listen, Gavin, I don't have a magic wand to bring you back to life, but I'm here to make sure you stay with me. OK? You did everything to help the Vikings and Kung Fu Masters and the reason I brought you here is to help them win. They're still injured, but they're going to need all the magic they can get. You may not have any strength left, Gavin, but there's only one person who can give it to you: me. I used my brain to write these guys together, but I had something else as well. My thoughts are the only thing I ever had. You may be dead now, Gavin, but to me, a thought is the only kind of magic in the world. Because it helps you overcome your bravery. Lord Xao is wounded right now, so... I'm giving my thoughts to you. Use them, Gav... and give the Vikings and Kung Fu Masters the final power."

Gavin, the Creator, puts his hands on his clone's dead body while the two groups watch. Then, his hands started to glow very brightly before he turns into white dust and transferred himself to his clone's body, healing him in the process. Gavin wakes up and remembers the events that led him to meet the two groups for the first time. He then stares at Xao sternly before he spoke.

"Xao, you messed me and messed with the two best warriors I've ever met", said Gavin sternly, "There are consequences for what you've done to make my Creator get filled with emotions that interfere in my adventures with them. Now, it's time for me to give them my true power! Guys, come over here! My thoughts can give you power. Use it and finish Xao off once and for all!"

The two groups quickly gathered together around Gavin before he closed his eyes. As he opens them, his eyes started to glow white as he transfers the Ku Zai artifacts, including the five daggers and the five swords along with the Sword of Odin to his mind. He then zaps the two groups, giving all the power they will need to put an end to the Dark overlord.

"DO IT!", shouted Gavin.

"Xao, you've gone too far!", shouted Hiccup.

"Taste the sweet smell of justice!", shouted Po, "LET'S DO IT!"

"I'm Hiccup", said Hiccup.

"I'm Astrid", said Astrid.

"I'm Fishlegs", said Fishlegs.

"I'm Snotlout", said Snotlout.

"We're Ruffnut and Tuffnut", said Ruffnut and Tuffnut together.

"WE ARE THE VIKINGS OF BERK!", shouted the Vikings in unison.

"I'm Po", said Po.

"I'm Tai Lung", said Tai Lung.

"I'm Lord Shen", said Lord Shen.

"I'm Zhong", said Zhong.

"WE ARE THE DRAGON WARRIORS!", shouted Po and Tai Lung.

"WE ARE THE WARRIORS OF GONGMEN CITY!", shouted Lord Shen and Zhong.

"I'm Tigress", said Tigress.

"I'm Crane", said Crane.

"I'm Viper", said Viper.

"I'm Monkey", said Monkey.

"I'm Mantis", said Mantis.

"WE ARE THE FURIOUS FIVE!", shouted the Furious Five.

"I'm Ryan Mors and I'm a Dragon Warrior too!", shouted Ryan Mors.

"Vikings and Kung Fu Masters unite as one!", shouted the Vikings and Kung Fu Masters and combined the powers of the Ku Zai artifacts. As they made a beam, two dragons formed together. One was a Viking Dragon and the other a Chinese Dragon with a Viking helmet and Chinese markings are written on it.

"Final power engage!", shouted the Vikings and Kung Fu Masters shoot their beam at Xao, hurting him in the process.

"It cannot be!", shouted Lord Xao as the beam destroyed every single, "I was this close to ruling the world! My Dark spirits have been destroyed! I have devoured those who oppress me. I have done all I can! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

An explosion occurs, but this time, it doesn't send the two groups backwards as they stood on the ground firmly. Once they did that, a flash of white light shines.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally! The Dark Overlord is defeated at last! Now the conflict will end in the next chapter! Just three more chapters to go and I will be finished with the last installment of the HTTYDKFP crossover! I'll update soon. :)**_


	25. Gavin Ends The Conflict

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 24: Gavin Ends The Conflict**_

As the Dark overlord dissolves into complete black dust never to be seen again, a mystical portal between the two groups are about to merge and try to destroy the Ku Zai world as possible.

"I don't understand", said Po.

"I thought it would be over", said Hiccup.

"So... we came all this way for nothing?", asked Ruffnut.

"It's a portal", said Gavin, "Once it merges, we'll be gone forever."

"You mean... we're all going to die?", asked Astrid, worried with fear and despair.

The two groups murmured to themselves while Gavin turns his head up to the sky, thinking of something. Suddenly, something hit him. He still remembers his prophecy and won't break it for the cost of his family. He would have to do it despite being very injured from his cuts that bleed every single minute.

"This is it, guys", said Gavin, "It's my prophecy. I still have to do this. But first, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?", asked Po.

"Tell us", said Ryan Mors.

"My prophecy says if I end the conflict, Raxthorn and the others will be gone forever", explained Gavin, causing the others to gasp in complete horror.

"You can't be serious", said Po.

"Sorry, but I am serious", said Gavin, "Raxthorn told me to keep it a secret until we won the battle and we did. Raxthorn may have died for us, but he did it to save us. Now, it's up to me. Once I get rid of that portal, I won't be able to see you guys again."

"You mean... never?", asked Tigress.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it's gonna be", said Gavin and looked at the two groups, "You guys have meant so much to me when I first came here, but now... I have to say goodbye and get back to my family. My parents and step-parents are waiting for me and I don't want to leave them."

"Can you take me with you?", asked Ryan Mors, "I would like to see Chicago again... with my uncle."

"I would like to do that as well", said Shi Lang, "Gavin, do you think you can turn me into a human so I can have a chance to take special care for Ryan Mors?"

"Once you enter the portal with me, it will", said Gavin, "Anything's possible, Shi Lang."

The Vikings of Berk walked towards Gavin and took turns hugging him.

"Goodbye, Gavin", said Fishlegs, "I wish you can study the Book of Dragons, but I understand if you don't want to."

"Well... see ya, bud", said Tuffnut.

"Same here", said Ruffnut, "Thanks for letting us tell the others to not quit. It was... awesome."

"Thanks, Gav...", said Snotlout, "for making me realize that everything's more important than being tough and a lean mean machine. I owe you one."

"Thank you for letting help Hiccup and the others again", said Heather, "and the part where you made me learn Kung Fu... it was the most amazing experience that ever happened to me."

"Thank you for giving me a chance to fight with Hiccup for Stoick", said Gobber, "I owe you my thanks."

"I owe you one, too", said Dagur, "You're not that bad of a warrior after all."

"You must be a brave lad like Hiccup here", said Alvin and the two shook their hands, "How can I ever thank you enough?"

"You can't", said Gavin, "I'm glad you changed and joined Berk and I'm thankful for that."

"Gavin...", said Astrid, "You did the best that you could to make us work together. I'll never forget that."

"It was the least I can do", said Gavin, "Trust me."

Then, the Kung Fu Masters walked towards Gavin as did Lord Shen and Zhong along with Master Wo Hop; as did Master Ox and Master Croc. They bowed respectfully.

"Thanks to you, human, we have restored our honor to China once more", said Master Wo Hop.

"We owe you our gratitude, human", said Master Ox, "If it hadn't been for you, we never would have defeated that dragon you spoke of."

"Thank you", said Master Croc, "We will remember the day you helped our friends."

"I will continue to live with my friends", said Lord Shen, "They're the only family I could ever have thanks to you."

"I uh... just want to say thanks", said Zhong, "For letting me help my buddies here."

"Gavin, what you did was amazing", said Viper, "Things will be back to normal now thanks to you."

"That goes for me too", said Crane, "Don't you think I could...?"

"No", said Gavin, "You helped Po during his adventure. You even had a chance to fight for yourself. That's all that matters."

"Thank you", said Crane.

"I can't even thank you enough for...", said Mantis.

"Making sure that you still stay by your friends' side?", asked Gavin.

"Yeah, that", said Mantis, "Thanks."

"Thank you for letting me chat with my friends", said Monkey, "Oh, and uh, thanks for making me do some impressions. It was incredible."

"Don't mention it", said Gavin, "When I get back to my world, I'll make a story of you one day."

"Really?", asked Monkey, "When?"

"You'll see", said Gavin.

"Gavin", said Tai Lung, "If it hadn't been for you, the Dark would never have controlled me. I was too stubborn to see what the heart of Kung Fu was about. But thanks to you, the Furious Five and Po are the only heart of Kung Fu. For that, I will treasure it always."

"Gavin... this day has been... amazing", said Tigress, "Thank you for looking out for Po and I'll try to do the same."

Tigress and Gavin hugged each other for a moment, causing Crane to open his mouth in a shocked manner. Then, Hiccup and Po walked towards him before they spoke.

"We're glad we met you", said Hiccup, "and if it hadn't been for you, Po and I would never have met each other too."

"Gavin, you've been a great friend to us", said Po, "No wonder you brought us to Hiccup's world so we can work together. By the way, is there a fact that the reason why we're here is that we have dragon symbols or something?"

"Of course and even though they're different, they represent the symbol of your time, decade, and century", said Gavin, "and before I leave, I would keep making stories of you guys and... you'll meet other characters besides you."

"Really?", asked Po.

"What kind of other characters?", asked Hiccup.

"You'll see", said Gavin, "It'll be a big secret."

Then, Gavin hugged the Dragon Warrior and the Viking warrior.

"Goodbye, guys", said Gavin, "Goodbye, Vikings and goodbye, Kung Fu Masters. I'll never forget you. Once I enter that portal, I'll transport you back to your own worlds. You'll still have your memories and your friends will be back to life. Keep living, guys and everyone will count on you!"

"Goodbye, Gavin", said Heather.

"Goodbye, Gavin", said the Kung Fu Masters.

"Goodbye, Gavin", said the Vikings.

"Let's go, Ryan", said Gavin and as the two human men and a member of the Light and Dark walked near the portal.

"Let's do this", said Ryan Mors and raised his medallion as did Po and Hiccup.

Jerisu and Rysu walked towards the portal and waved their hands goodbye.

"Goodbye, Dragon Warrior", said Jerisu.

"We will forever miss you from our existance", said Rysu.

"Goodbye, guys", said Po and the two members of the Light disappeared into the portal.

The three medallions from Hiccup, Po, and Ryan Mors glowed very brightly as the three entered the portal. It transports Ryan Mors and Shi Lang to another portal that led them back to Chicago while Gavin sees a white orb. He looked at it for a while and spoke.

"So this was the reason why I made the Light and Dark?", asked Gavin and grabbed the orb. He then takes out his Itunes armor for one last time and as an epic music background from "To Boldly Flee" plays from a scene where the Nostalgia Critic saves the other critic reviewers by sending himself into the Plothole, Gavin crushes the orb, creating a white flash before it explodes, destroying the Light and Dark forever so it won't try to destroy other worlds ever again.

Later, Gavin finds himself back at his aunt's house before his mom found him.

"Where were you?", asked Gavin's mom.

"I did it, mom", said Gavin, "I did it. I defeated the Dark. It won't hurt us ever gain."

"Gavin... I'm very proud of you", said Gavin's mom and the two hugged each other, "Now, come upstairs. We're having dinner and we're gonna eat without you."

"Alright, I'm coming", said Gavin and walked with her, but stopped for a moment and spoke to his computer.

"Goodbye, guys", said Gavin, "I'll never forget you."

Gavin walked out of the basement, leaving his computer to shut down for a moment before it recharges itself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming right up. It's the end of the story. The last chapter will be revealed! Stay tuned!<strong>_


	26. Epilogue

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 25: Epilogue**_

Meanwhile, back at Berk, the vikings have been transported here in a white flash. The dragons are with them when they were transported as well including Toothless.

"We're... we're home", said Hiccup.

"We did it!", shouted Tuffnut.

"Alright!", shouted Ruffnut.

"I can't believe it's finally over", said Astrid, "We won."

"We did, Astrid", said Hiccup, "Thanks to Gavin. We'll never forget him. If only dad were here to see what we've done."

"I am here, son", said a familiar voice and as the two turned around, they see Stoick, the chief of the tribe, now brought back to life.

"Dad?", asked Hiccup and ran towards him "DAAAAAD!"

"Son!", shouted Stoick happily and the two hugged each other as Hiccup sheds some tears from his eyes.

"You're alive!", shouted Hiccup in happiness as the vikings watched happily.

"You did it", said Stoick, "Berk is back to life thanks to you."

"It wasn't just us, dad", said Hiccup, "Gavin did it... for us."

"Where is he?", asked Stoick.

"He's gone back to his world", said Hiccup, "We'll miss him."

"I'll miss him too, Hiccup", said Stoick, "This calls for a celebration! Everyone, to the Great Hall!"

At the Great Hall, everyone is celebrating their victory against the Dark. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and the other vikings watch the skies, remembering the time they met Gavin.

"We'll miss you, bud", said Hiccup.

Meanwhile, back at China, the Dragon Warriors, the Furious Five, and the warriors of Gongmen City saw that the Valley of Peace has been restored to life once again.

"Everything's back to normal now", said Po.

"We did it", said Crane.

"China has been brought back to life once again", said the Soothsayer.

"Looks like we'll live on our same normal lives again", said Po, "With no one to try and destroy China cause' they'll have to deal with us. Am I right?"

"Right", said the Furious Five.

"Thank Gavin for this", said Lord Shen, "His ambition to defeat the Dark was successful and we'll never forget that."

"Thanks, Gavin", said Po, "You've been a great friend to us and we'll never forget you."

Suddenly, two figures appeared out of the fog that covered the Jade Palace and it turned out to be...

"Dad!", shouted Po.

"Master Shifu!", shouted the Furious Five and the Kung Fu Masters ran towards the two.

"You guys are alive", said Po and hugged Shifu very tightly.

"I can't breath", said Shifu and Po quickly lets go of him, "It seems you have defeated the Dark. Another deed has been done."

"No, Shifu", said Po, "Gavin did it... for us. He's gone back to his world and we'll miss him."

"I'm very thankful for him", said Shifu and Po turned to his goose father.

"Dad", said Po and hugged his father, "I'm so glad you're alive again."

"No matter what else happens, Po, we'll never be apart", said Mr. Ping and tears shed from their eyes.

"So, now that we saved our worlds, what else should we do now?", asked Zhong.

"Hmm...", said Po, "It may sound a bit crazy, but I have an idea."

Meanwhile, back at Berk, the vikings asked the same question to Hiccup.

"What else should we do now, Hiccup?", asked Astrid.

Hiccup looked at them for a moment and then spoke.

"I have an idea", said Hiccup.

"You do?", asked Snotlout.

"What kind of an idea?", asked Tuffnut, "Better still, what kind of an idea?"

"Well...", said Hiccup.

Later, Stoick announces to the villagers of Berk.

"Citizens of Berk, I, Stoick the Vast, declare this race to be a battle as well", announced Stock, "To those who served their loyalty to protect China and Berk, the competitors are the Dragon Riders and the Kung Fu Masters. Lord Shen will be ringing the bell and will begin the Kung Fu Dragon Race of Berk. We will wait for them to prepare themselves to ride and to fight using the dragons and their Kung Fu skills. The race will begin in exactly one minute."

As the two groups prepared their dragons, Hiccup's monologue is being made.

"_This is Berk_", said Hiccup's monologue as the events led to the Vikings and the Kung Fu Masters are being made before a Dragon Race was made, "_Where another group of warriors can come to our aid and save both of our worlds from evil. We weren't the only ones that fought to save Berk as it turns out there was another group of other warriors from another world. The Kung Fu Masters of China. The Dragon Warriors, the Furious Five, and the warriors of Gongmen City. When I first met Po, we became friends right to the very end. We fought many great battles and defeated the Dark once and for all. After that, we went to a ceremony where Shifu and Lord Shen gave us a few green robes and medals for not only our bravery, but our friendship as well. Then, we both celebrated our own holidays when it snowed. In China, the Kung Fu Masters had a Winter Feast with all of the other masters from other places. Once there, we helped Master Wo Hop with a bunch of delicious foods. Later, when all of the Kung Fu Masters from all the Provinces came to the Jade Palace, we ate together after Po made a speech about our first meeting together. Then, we invited Po, the Furious Five, and the others to our winter holiday. The Snoggletog holiday, if you will, where we celebrated the day where thousands of baby dragons were born. Those were the best days of our lives so far. Then, it lead up to a Dragon Race, the only thing that we haven't done before. When it begins, it would be the most intense race we'd ever done_."

"_My name is Po_", said Po's monologue, "_A Dragon Warrior, and one of the members of the Furious Five. At first, I was just a fan and a nobody, but when Master Oogway chose me, I followed my dream to become an awesome Kung Fu Master. Everyone appreciated me and we related to each other as time went on. Evil doers tried to hurt us, but most of them smelled the taste of justice. We also turned some of the bad guys into good guys. Particularly Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and Zhong. Then, there was a day when I met Hiccup, an awesome Viking and a great friend. So is his dragon, Toothless. We had pretty awesome battles, but the ones that were the most amazing was with the Guardians of the Light/Ku Zai. I missed them like no other, but everyone will remember them for their legacy_."

"GO!", shouted Stoick.

Once the Kung Fu Dragon Race began, the Dragon Riders flew towards the Kung Fu Masters. The Dragons shoot their fire powers at them. But the Dragon Warriors, the Furious Five, and the warriors of Gongmen City dodged them with Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper using their techniques when they jumped into the air.

Lord Shen and Zhong ran towards a cliff before the Dragon Riders jumped off their dragons. They landed on the ground and fought against the Kung Fu Masters. Po, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and Zhong ran towards the dragons and jumped on Meatlug, Toothless, Hookfang, and Stormfly before they flew into the sky.

When they flew towards the Vikings, the Dragon Riders ran along with the Furious Five before they jumped off from a cliff. The Kung Fu Masters then got off the dragons before the Riders quickly got back on them. Later, after a few more fights and a few more flying and shooting fireballs, the two groups ran towards the finish line, thus ending the Kung Fu Dragon Race.

"And the winner is the Dragon Riders and Kung Fu Masters!", shouted Stoick, "It's a masterful tie! By Odin himself, we award them a golden medal for their fantastic fighting moments and the intense flying battles!

Stoick and Gobber awarded the Dragon Riders a golden medal while Po's monologue continues.

"_Everything's back to normal now and we continued to meet each other because we made a promise_", said Po's monologue.

"_A promise that can never be broken_", said Hiccup, "_The promise was that if any other evil doer can overcome us and take over the world, they'll remember one thing_."

"_With Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Tai Lung, Shifu, Lord Shen, and Zhong_", said Po, "_we are the Kung Fu Masters of China. We'll give anyone the taste of justice and the sweet smell of awesomeness_!"

"_And with them along with me, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and my dad, Stoick the Vast_", said Hiccup, "_We have_..."

"_DRAGONS!_", shouted the Dragon Riders and the Kung Fu Masters/Warriors.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, the next chapter will be my personal review of the Saga and the Trilogy at the same time! Stay tuned!<strong>_


	27. My Review of the Saga and Trilogy

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 26: My Review of the Saga and Trilogy**_

Hello. This is LandoftheFuture and this is my review of the How To Train Your Kung Fu Saga and the Dragon Warriors Trilogy. It's been almost three years since I started them and I would like to show you my pros and cons.

Con(s): Some of my writing for the saga can be a bit cheesy, the conflict with Gavin's family while dealing with the Light and Dark is pretty stupid, and the development for the Furious Five and the other Dragon Riders seemed to be lacking particularly in the third and fourth How To Train Your Kung Fu stories.

Pro(s): Despite some of the writing being a bit cheesy, some of the writing is very smart it does have some decent concepts for the How To Train Your Dragon and Kung Fu Panda crossovers. The dialog does stick to each of the characters' personalities, the action sequences are beyond epic especially the dragon fight moments and the martial arts moments, the darker tone of the crossovers is handled very well while still maintaining the comedy bits that the movies had, the new characters are interesting and the story-arcs are very compelling it made me feel for them, the original characters from both movies are still as likeable with some great chemistry between Po and Hiccup along with the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Zhong, and Lord Shen, the development for the other Dragon Riders was stronger in the 1st, 2nd, and 5th How To Train Your Kung Fu stories along with the Dragon Warriors trilogy, and the villains ranged from decent to bada**! Lord Raxthorn, while still a villain, had a backstory that was very similar to Tai Lung's, but near the end of Death of the Dragon, he was offered redemption and turned him from bad to good. Lord Xao has a backstory much different from Raxthorn's and he started out as sympathetic when he was betrayed by his master before he created the Dark. Those two are the example of bada** villains done right! The Ku Zai characters are also interesting particularly Lord Yerashi and the other Ku Zai warriors so is Ryan Mors, who had a tragic story of how his mother died in an explosion. The new characters from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and Dragons: Riders of Berk, while a bit underused, did decide to help the protagonists fight in Dragon Warriors III, so it's great to see them fight together, which is a great thing. The stories, however, are the strongest part of both the Saga and Trilogy, notably Death of the Dragon and Dragon Warriors III for having the most emotional storylines due to it's themes of sacrifice, love, honor, friendship, bravery, and family, which makes them very strong.

Overall, while it does have some flaws in some of the stories, the How To Train Your Kung Fu Saga and the Dragon Warriors Trilogy have some of the decent and strongest villains, the chemistry between the Dragon Riders and Kung Fu Masters is spot on, the writing, while a bit cheesy, is smart and handles the dark tone very well, the action sequences are the epitome of epicness and the storylines are really good, which makes them the best crossovers I had ever made since I started writing stories back at 2011.

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: 8/10**_

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu 2: The Chinese Dragon: 8/10**_

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon: 7.5/10**_

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon: 7.8/10**_

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon: 9.5/10**_

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors: 8.9/10**_

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II: 8.7/10**_

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III: 10/10**_

_**Rating: 8.9/10**_

And that's my review. It marks the end of the Saga and Trilogy and I'm saying goodbye to the crossovers that I created since November 2011. *sniffs before he cries*


End file.
